


Shalsan pre-triada

by orchriid



Category: Memorias de Idhún | The Idhún's Memories - Laura Gallego
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Triada, Shalsan - Freeform, Shalsan en Limbhad, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchriid/pseuds/orchriid
Summary: Shail y Alsan estuvieron solos en Limbhad bastante tiempo antes de encontrar a Victoria y posteriormente a Jack, ¿qué ocurrió entre ellos durante todo ese tiempo?Escenas sueltas que conforman la historia de como Shalsan es definitivamente canon.
Relationships: Shail Fesbak/Alsan de Vanissar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. El mago y el principe

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! No se cuantos capítulos tendrá esto pero tengo bastante escrito como para seguir publicando durante un tiempo.  
> Espero que disfrutéis de esto tanto como yo escribiéndolo !!!

—Limbhad… —la voz de Shail era casi imperceptible. Su respiración agitada le impedía hablar con claridad y todas las palabras que salían de su boca lo hacían a trozos o se quedaban en un mísero suspiro— Tenemos que... tenemos que ir a Limbhad.

—¿Limbhad? —Alsan clavaba a Sumlaris en el suelo, apoyándose en el mango. Con la otra mano se sostenía el estómago, tratando de detener la sangre que no dejaba de salir de la herida que le había producido la batalla.

—Te lo explico luego. —Desde la pared donde se apoya extiende el brazo, con un suave quejido— Dame la mano.

Alsan alza la cabeza, observando a su compañero. Al contrario que él, Shail no ha recibido ningún ataque, ha logrado usar su magia de protección para evitarlos y llevar a ambos tras esa pared que a su vez ha protegido con un escudo, sin embargo, el caballero no ha corrido la misma suerte, un ataque del hechicero le ha dado de lleno.

—No, aún puedo aguantar.

—Alsan, no seas cabezota —le cuesta volver a recobrar el aliento— Dame la mano.

Alsan no responde, se limita a observar como la mano del mago tiembla frente a él, esperando a que la tome.

—Por favor, has visto lo que le ha hecho a ese hombre, no somos rivales para ellos —se detiene un momento para toser— Por favor...

Una explosión hace retumbar el muro tras las espalda de Shail. Alsan sigue sin inmutarse. Ha cerrado el puño alrededor del mango con más furia, furia que Shail puede leer en su ceño fruncido y su mandíbula apretada.

"Idiota", piensa antes de lanzarse contra él y teletransportar a ambos a Limbhad. Cree escuchar una explosión más grande antes de desaparecer de allí.

—Idiota —llega a decir antes de perder la consciencia y desmayarse en lo que parece ser el suelo de una gran biblioteca.

Alsan se gira con intención de gritarle, aún tirado en el suelo, decirle que podía acabar con ese niño y ese hechicero, que huir había sido un error. Las palabras se le atascan en la garganta cuando ve a Shail tumbado en el suelo, pálido.

Sin decir palabra, se incorpora ayudándose de su espada. Deja escapar un gruñido, causado por el dolor de la herida aún abierta. Parece que ya no sangra como hace escasos segundos. Eso no quita el hecho de que siga doliendo como en el primer momento. 

A duras penas, logra alcanzar una silla en la que se deja caer, soltando de golpe a Sumlaris, la imbatible. Alsan no tiene muy claro dónde está. Shail y él habían llegado a la Tierra siguiendo al dragón y al unicornio, en un intento de llevarlos a un lugar más seguro, el mago y él iban detrás.

Pero el portal se había cerrado y, para colmo, habían perdido a ambas criaturas.

Solo habían pasado dos días en la Tierra y ya habían estado a punto de morir. Ashran sabía que estaban allí, esos dos humanos no parecían de la Tierra. Allí no había magia.

Cerró los ojos, inspirando profundamente, preguntándose qué es lo que había salido mal.

Volvió a reparar en Shail, tumbado en el suelo. Alsan no sabía si podría levantarlo, a penas tenía la fuerza para levantarse él mismo. Hizo un esfuerzo titánico por ambos.

Pronto, Shail se encontraba descansando sobre una de las cómodas camas del edificio. Alsan no había tenido tiempo de investigarlo, una vez se había echado a Shail al hombro había buscado la habitación más cercana y había tumbado allí al mago. Solo le quedaba esperar a que despertara. No sabía qué más hacer allí, con ese dolor insoportable en el cuerpo.

—Espero que despiertes pronto, mago —comenzó a hablarle, distrayéndose para ignorar el dolor. Se recuesta en la silla que ha colocado frente a su cama— No sé dónde me has traído y encima me has dejado con esta herida… 

“Aunque eso es culpa mía, cierto”, piensa y ríe en voz alta mostrando una pequeña sonrisa que no tarda en desvanecerse. 

Baja la mirada al brazo que cubre su estómago. Retira este para ver el estado de la herida, descubriendo que, increíblemente, ha comenzado a cicatrizar. No demasiado, pero lo suficiente como para mantenerlo con vida.

Rápidamente, levanta la mirada, con la esperanza de que Shail haya despertado y eso haya sido obra suya. Para su sorpresa, el mago sigue inconsciente sobre la cama. Calcula que no se despertará hasta por la mañana.

No sabe si quedarse esperándolo o irse a buscar otra habitación. Tiene una idea mejor, buscar algo con lo que cubrir su herida para evitar que ocurra algo peor.

Abre todos los armarios de la estancia sin el más mínimo cuidado, sabe que Shail no se va a despertar. Dentro de uno de ellos descubre unos vendajes que usa para cubrir su herida tras haberse retirado la armadura. Deja esta, ahora rajada, apoyada sobre las patas de la mesa que hay a un costado de la habitación y camina con decisión a regresar a la silla frente a Shail.

Antes de ello, se asoma a una de las ventanas de la habitación, queriendo calcular más o menos qué hora de la mañana sería. Cuando habían abandonado la Tierra era apenas mediodía. 

Al asomarse por la ventana, una expresión de sorpresa sale de su boca inconscientemente. Es de noche. Una gran noche estrellada. Sin embargo, el bosque que se extiende ante él lo logra iluminar todo.

—Parece que aquí las horas van diferentes —se dice a sí mismo.

Regresó junto a Shail y apoyó la mano en su frente. Parecía tener una temperatura estable, de todas formas, le puso una suave manta por encima y abandonó la habitación.

Cuanto más anduvo por los pasillos, más seguro estuvo de que allí no había nadie. Estaban solo ellos. Parecía que el lugar se componía de esa única construcción y un gran bosque, de todas formas, el sitio parecía tener un límite marcado. No parecía formar parte de ninguna porción de Tierra, simplemente... Parecía flotar en el infinito.

Shail tenía muchas explicaciones que darle.

Cuando el mago despertó, Alsan dormía en la silla a su lado.

Shail se despertó bastante aturdido, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Toda esa magia le había dejado agotado. Observó a Alsan a su lado. Había sido por su culpa. Suspiró cansado. 

Al incorporarse cayó en la cuenta de que se encontraba en una cama. Se encontraba en una cama tapado y con los zapatos quitados. No se podía creer que Alsan hubiera tenido la consideración de quitarle los zapatos. Rió sorprendido.

Parecía que el caballero estaba en su quinto sueño. Ni siquiera los movimientos de Shail a su alrededor lograron despertarlos. Se percató de que llevaba el pecho descubierto y una gran venda mal colocada se mostraba cubriéndolo.

Recordaba haber lanzado un hechizo de curación antes de adentrarse en Limbhad a través de la conexión con el Alma. Aquellas tres cosas juntas —el escudo, el hechizo de curación y la teletransportación— lo habían dejado exhausto. Sabía perfectamente lo peligrosa que había sido aquella decisión, daba gracias a los Seis porque hubiera resultado exitosa.

Al volver a ver la mirada hacia Alsan se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente y cuánto tiempo había estado el príncipe rondando por la casa. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, acto seguido se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de mirarlo.

Decidió que era una gran idea despertarlo.

—Despierta anda —tocó su hombro levemente, zarandeándolo con cuidado.

El caballero respondió con un rápido movimiento que agarraba por la muñeca a Shail y le giraba el brazo contra la espalda. Lo empujó contra la pared más cercana, dejándolo atrapado con la fuerza de su propio cuerpo.

—¡Eh, eh! —gritó el mago con la cara pegada a la pared— ¡Qué soy yo!

Alsan respondió a sus gritos suavizando su mueca y soltándolo de golpe. No tardó en retroceder al menos cuatro pasos y alejarse de él.

—Por los Seis, recuérdame que no te vuelva a despertar nunca —respondió Shail estirando el brazo que le había agarrado.

—Disculpa —dijo Alsan— Esperaba que fueras otra persona.

—No puedo ser nadie más. Aquí no hay nadie más. —puntualizó— Anda, ven que te cure esa herida. Túmbate.

Las palabras de Shail resonaron por su cabeza, ¿qué significaba que allí no había nadie más?

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Estamos en Limbhad, un pequeño mundo entre Idhún y la Tierra. Antes se le daba más uso. Los magos solían venir aquí a menudo. ¿Quieres tumbarte en la cama, por favor? —dijo al ver que Alsan no se movía y se quedaba mirándolo pasmado.

Hizo caso al mago no sin antes murmurar unas palabras que Shail no pudo escuchar y se tumbó en la cama que antes Shail ocupaba. 

Shail se encargó de quitarle los vendajes con cuidado dejando al descubierto la herida. Arrugó la nariz al verla.

—¿Tan mal está? —preguntó Alsan al ver la mueca del mago.

—Chst —le chistó.

—Deberías tener un poco más de respeto por el príncipe de Vanissar —se atrevió a decir. 

De pronto, Shail apartó sus manos de encima de la herida del príncipe y alzó las cejas, incrédulo.

—Oh, ¿ahora te aprovechas de tu título nobiliario? Aquí no eres príncipe de nada, Alsan. Te recuerdo que por tu culpa casi morimos en nuestro segundo día en la tierra.

—Como si el primero hubiera sido mucho mejor. —bufó girando la cabeza.

Shail decidió que ahorraría más fuerzas ignorándolo y centrándose en curar su herida. Evaluó la opción de no hacerlo, pero no le quedaba más remedio. Fingió que rozaba su herida sin querer, haciendo que se quejara. Sonrió para sus adentros.

La herida no tardó en cerrarse. En cuanto lo hizo, Shail se lo hizo saber a Alsan y abandonó la sala para regresar a donde se encontraba el Alma.

—Muéstrame Idhún —ordenó al Alma.

Esta no respondió. Shail trató de concentrarse de nuevo, pero el Alma le decía que era imposible contactar con Idhún en esos momentos. Tras volver a intentarlo un par de veces, decidió dejar descansar al Alma para volver a intentarlo el próximo día.

—Muéstrame la Tierra —le dijo en un susurro. 

El Alma tardó poco en ofrecerle una imagen del lugar que habían abandonado ya el día anterior, o eso creía, las horas eran difíciles de contar en Limbhad. 

El lugar de la Tierra donde habían estado, ahora estaba destruido y varios humanos alzaban vayas a su alrededor.

Shail suspiró, no sabía si por cansancio o por la ira retenida. 

Dejó de comunicarse con el Alma. Agarró su capa y regresó de nuevo.

—Llévame allí.

No tardó en aparecer en medio de la calle. Su presencia desconcertó a varios viandantes que en ese momento atravesaban la calle en la dirección en la que él había aparecido. Se disculpó como pudo y siguió su camino, evitando a toda la gente posible.

Por lo visto las ropas de allí no tenían nada que ver con las de Idhún. Con esa capa y vestimenta llamaba un poco la atención.

Su primera parada fue una tienda de ropa.

—¡Buenos días! —le saludó una mujer nada más verlo entrar— ¿Quiere que le ayude en algo?

A Shail no le hizo falta responder para que la mujer supiera que necesitaba ayuda urgente.

—¿Está segura de que esto me vendrá bien? —la mujer le había tendido un par de camisas y pantalones vaqueros, al igual que unas deportivas.

—Por supuesto, cariño. Quítate esa ropa y pruébate lo que te he dado, te vendrá como anillo al dedo —le prometió.

Pasar al probador había sido toda una aventura. Se vio reflejado en el amplio espejo vistiendo aquella ropa y la comparó con la que la mujer le había dado. Realmente estaba haciendo el ridículo.

Pensó usar la magia para aquella tarea. Se retractó al recordar su encuentro el día anterior con los dos idhunitas y aquel hombre que parecía también serlo y que ahora estaba muerto. 

Verse con esa ropa terrestre era lo más raro que había visto en sus casi diecisiete años de vida, y había vivido en Idhún. Realmente le venía como anillo al dedo, la dependienta no había mentido. Shail se dio cuenta de que estaba bastante delgado, cosa que su antigua ropa no dejaba ver. Aquel conjunto no le quedaba nada mal.

Salió del probador y antes de pasar por caja, cogió algo para Alsan, en el hipotético caso de que quisiera pasar algo de tiempo en la Tierra, cosa que nada más pensar dudó.

Pagó con el dinero terrestre que había encontrado en Limbhad y salió de la tienda despidiéndose de la mujer.

—¿Y dónde consigo yo aquí comida? —se preguntó a sí mismo nada más pisar la calle. 

Recorrió la calle con la mirada varias veces, hasta que logró visualizar lo que parecía ser una gran imagen de frutas o algo similar. Caminó en esa dirección pasando entre el gentío, las calles parecían estar abarrotadas aquel día.

Un gran cartel de color verde se alzó ante él, unas letras brillantes en algún idioma terrestre en las que de podían leer la palabra "Mercadona”, bajo ellas, la palabra “Supermercado”. 

Eso valdría.

Al entrar, cayó en la cuenta de que seguía vistiendo los ropajes idhunitas, pues decenas de miradas estaba ahora mismo sobre él. Sonrió incómodo y se adentró en la tienda algo avergonzado.

Tras perderse por los largos pasillos llenos de alimentos que no reconocía, compró aquello que le parecía indispensable y salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo. Tenía claro que regresaría para investigar todo aquello, pero ahora simplemente, no era el momento.

Al girar la esquina llamó al Alma para que le hiciera regresar a Limbhad. Allí, Alsan le esperaba sentado en una de las sillas de la biblioteca donde el Alma se encontraba, cruzado de brazos.

—¿Dónde has estado? —exigió saber el príncipe.

—Creo que es más que evidente —respondió este levantando las bolsas en las que traía todo tipo de alimento.

—¿Era necesario que fueras?

—Depende si en Nurgon os enseñaban o no a cultivar hortalizas —ironizó. Notó la penetrante mirada de Alsan sobre él. Shail se resistió a reír.— Te he traído esto —dijo tendiéndole la bolsa con la ropa.

Alsan la agarró casi arrancándola de su mano.

—¿Qué pretendes que haga con esto? —de ella sacó un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta de manga corta. Dentro aún quedaban un par de prendas similares.

—No sabía cuál era tu talla así que he cogido lo que parecía más conveniente.

—Menuda horterada —se quejó metiendolas de nuevo en la bolsa.

—Di lo que quieras, pero si quieres ir a la Tierra tendrás que vestirte como uno de ellos.

—Me niego en rotundo.

Shail abandonó la sala con ambas bolsas entre las manos sin decir nada más.

Limbhad llevaba años vacío, por lo que las despensas carecían de cualquier tipo de alimento. Agradeció haber sido prevenido. 

Antes de hacer nada, se aseguró que el lugar estaba limpio, quizás en un futuro podría encantarlo para que hiciera la comida solo. Se preguntó si aquello era posible con la magia.

Le extrañó el hecho de que Alsan no apareciera por allí para ver lo que estaba haciendo. Como había demostrado anteriormente tenía curiosidad por todo.

Tal y como pensaba Shail, Alsan era curioso, por lo que cuando vio que Shail lo dejaba tirado en la habitación de el Alma, se había decidido a recorrer los edificios hasta encontrar una sala especialmente para entrenar con su espada, Sumlaris.

Allí había todo lo que parecía necesitar. Era una gran sala con paredes decoradas, Las luces se encendieron con una simple orden, parecía que el Alma estaba conectada a todo aquello. 

Tras una de las paredes una puerta dejó mostrar la figura de un muñeco de entreno hecho de puro metal. Alsan sonrió encantado, el muñeco se abrió paso y alzó las dos espadas que llevaba por manos. Pronto ambos se encontraban inmersos en una lucha encarnizada en la que Alsan resultó victorioso.

Observó el muñeco regresar a su lugar. Se guardó a Sumlaris en el cinto y suspiró. Aquello era más de lo que podía pedir, pero, sin duda añoraba luchar contra alguna persona. Las batallas con sus compañeros en Nurgon eran más entretenidas. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo pretendía Shail mantenerlos en aquel lugar.

Escuchó como alguien gritaba su nombre por los pasillos.

—¿Qué llevas puesto? —le preguntó a Shail nada más verlo entrar por la puerta.

—Se llama ropa, algo que tú deberías aprender a llevar —recorrió a Alsan con la mirada de arriba a abajo, deteniéndose a la altura de su pecho. El chico no llevaba puesta la camisa ni nada que le cubriera el torso.

—Seguro que no llevar nada es más cómodo que llevar esa ropa terrestre, además mi armadura está rota.

—Puedo pasarme y arreglarla luego —le hizo saber acompañándolo con un movimiento de mano, restándole importancia— Yo por mi parte prefiero acostumbrarme, mañana regresaré a la Tierra.

—¿A la Tierra? ¿Qué hacemos qué no regresamos a Idhún? Alguien podría ayudarnos a encontrar al dragón y al unicornio.

Shail no dijo nada. Bajó la mirada y dio un paso atrás.

—He hecho la comida, sal si quieres.

Para Shail, haber perdido al unicornio había sido la mayor tragedia de su vida. Había sentido una conexión muy profunda con esa criatura, el último unicornio de Idhún. En su primer día en la tierra había tratado de encontrarlo pero no podía sentir su magia en ninguna parte. El que Alsan le recordara aquello solo le hacía más daño.

Alsan siguió al mago por los pasillos de Limbhad hasta llegar a donde una mesa se presentaba antes ellos, con dos platos de comida con su respectiva cubertería y vasos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante la comida. Alsan comprendió entonces que había sido una mala idea mencionar al dragón y al unicornio.

Shail se levantó de la mesa llevándose su respectivo plato, dejándolo sobre el fregadero. Como siempre hacía, salió de la habitación sin dirigirle la palabra.

De regreso a la sala de entrenamiento, Alsan descubrió que junto a la puerta se encontraba una manivela que parecía activar algo dentro de la sala, algo que había estado ignorando hasta ese momento.

La bajó sin pensarselo dos veces y de repente, la sala estaba llena de espadas. La pared había dejado a la vista los estantes de al menos una decena de espadas, todas colocadas alrededor de la sala. Cada una tenía su sitio específico, colgadas en la pared, algunas, tenían su propia estatua. Alsan comprendió enseguida que se trataba de espadas legendarias. Quedó prendado de la belleza de semejantes armas.

Se fue acercando a ellas una a una, admirandolas como se merecían, sacándolas de su lugar y lanzando un par de estocadas al aire. Todas eran gráciles, de momento, ninguna comparable con Sumlaris. Llegó a una espada dorada, sostenida por una estatua de un hombre, su mango con forma de dragón. Parecía más fina que las demás. Estiró el brazo para cogerla y nada más tocarla, un grito nació de su garganta.

La espada quemaba con la fuerza de todos los soles de Idhún.

Su grito se había escuchado por las habitaciones más cercanas, pues Shail apareció al poco tiempo, descubriendo a Alsan arrodillado en el suelo, sujetándose la mano derecha. Esta estaba roja y juraría que la había visto echar humo.

—¡Alsan! —exclamó— ¿Qué ha pasado?

El mago se arrodilló a su lado, apoyándole la mano sobre el hombro. Estaba tenso.

—No me digas que… —levantó la mirada observando la espada colocada a su lado— Dioses, Alsan ¿en qué estabas pensando? Ven aquí.

Tomó su mano entre las suyas. Alsan no opuso resistencia, le dolía demasiado como para pensar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Shail pudo curarla sin problema. Alsan suspiró alzando la cabeza.

—¿Qué es esa espada?

—Es Domivat, una espada legendaria. Dicen que forjada con el fuego de los mismos dragones. Nadie puede envainarla.

—¿Entonces por qué ha sido creada?

Shail negó, ni él tenía la mínima idea.

—Creía que en Nurgon os explicaban estas cosas. ¿Acaso solo vais allí a aprender como mataros entre vosotros?

Alsan clavó la mirada en sus ojos, molesto.

—Estaría bien que dejaras de meterte con los caballeros de Nurgon. Han estado protegiendo Idhún durante suficientes años como para que al menos un mago como tú los respete —anunció molesto.

El mago suspiró. Fue lo último que hizo antes de soltar finalmente su mano y abandonar la sala.

Alsan llegó a la conclusión de que ese hombre era muy extraño.

Los bosques de Limbhad eran muy amplios. Frondosos y exuberantes, tanto de vegetación como de magia. Era un gran lugar para perderse en cualquier día, sobre todo en un día como ese.

Al salir de la cocina, Shail había vuelto a intentar contactar con Idhún un par de veces a través del Alma. No podía esperar hasta el día siguiente, sin embargo, no había recibido respuesta alguna, tenía que haber alguna manera de abrir un portal hacia Idhún. No podía estar completamente cerrado.

Empezó a estresarse, razón por la que ahora se encontraba paseando entre los árboles de aquella arboleda.

¿Cómo iba a decirle a Alsan que estaban atrapados? Decidió que no lo haría, no al menos hasta el día siguiente (si sabía cuándo iba a ser el día siguiente). Sabía que el temperamento de Alsan no era el mejor y en cualquier momento se pondría a la defensiva. Era mejor ir sobre seguro. Regresaría a la Tierra en cuanto pudiera y, puesto que era el único sitio al que podía acceder, entonces se haría con algo que le ayudara a saber que hora era allí, al menos tacharía de la lista algo de con lo que volverse loco.

Paseó por el bosque hasta encontrar el pequeño río que nacía de las montañas, allí, se sentó en la orilla y se tumbó en la hierba, respirando las sensaciones del bosque, olvidando que estaba allí atrapado junto al impertinente príncipe de Vanissar.


	2. Amenaza

—Así que era enserio lo de irte a la Tierra —le dijo Alsan al verlo salir de su habitación.

—No se porque crees que bromeaba con eso.

Alsan mentiría si dijera que no le estaba molestando el poco respeto que el mago tenía por su figura. El día anterior le había dicho que no era ningún tipo de príncipe allí, pero lo era en Idhún ¿Y acaso se había olvidado de dónde venían? ¿Tres días yendo y viniendo de la Tierra y se le había olvidado? Estaba deseando volver a su planeta y enseñarle lo que eso significaba.

—Intenta no tardar mucho —dijo desperezándose. Acaba de levantarse y se disponía a ir a la cocina a por algo que llevarse a la boca.— Tengo ganas de regresar a Idhún, este clima no me sienta bien.

Shail desapareció de su campo de visión mientras pronunciaba la última frase.

"Ese bastardo..." pensó Alsan y le siguió.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la biblioteca, Shail no estaba ya allí.

—¿Alma? —la llamó. Algo susurró dentro de su cabeza. El Alma le hacía saber que estaba allí.— Llévame a Idhún —el Alma no respondió— A Idhún, Alma —volvió a insistir.

Alsan supo que algo no iba bien, el Alma le negaba la ida a Idhún constantemente.

—Llévame con Shail.

Eso el Alma si se lo concedió. En un par de segundos, se encontraba en medio de una ciudad terrestre y, en la acera de enfrente, el mago, que aún no parecía haber reparado en él. Alsan se escondió tras un edificio.

—¿Qué pasa con esta gente tan rara que está llegando estos días? —escuchó decir a un hombre que pasaba a su lado. Parecía que se refería a él, pues lo miró de arriba abajo al preguntar aquello.

Alsan observó su ropa. llevaba la armadura de Nurgon y en su cinto llevaba colgada a Sumlaris. Por lo que podía ver, en la tierra nadie tendía a llevar una espada y una armadura en plena calle y probablemente en ningún sitio.

De todas formas, prefería llevar eso que la humillante ropa terrestre que Shail le había traído.

Así pues, con Sumlaris cargada en la cintura y una armadura que hacía demasiado ruido al caminar, recorrió las calles de aquella ciudad.

Descubrió que las reacciones de la gente eran muy diferentes en cuanto a su atuendo. Algunas personas lo miraban como el primer hombre, mientras que otras lo miraban sorprendidas y le dedicaban una sonrisa o un leve movimiento de cabeza. Incluso algunos le pidieron lo que llamaban una foto. Era un mundo curioso.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al girar una esquina, erizandole todos los pelos del cuerpo. Se giró bruscamente, creía que había alguien detrás de él, sin embargo, allí no había nadie. Alzó la mirada observando todos los lugares donde una persona podía esconderse. El ambiente se volvió más frío. Alsan posó su mano sobre Sumlaris, preparado para desenvainar en cualquier momento.

Fue al dar un paso adelante cuando un proyectil vino directamente hacia él. Interpuso a Sumlaris entre él y la descarga de fuego. Al retirar a la espada descubrió a dos figuras frente a él.

—Príncipe Alsan —dijo el mayor, aquel que le había atacado.— Un placer conocerte al fin. Has tardado tiempo en llegar.

—¿Quienes sois vosotros? —preguntó él cerrando el puño en torno al mango de su espada.

El hechicero rió divertido. El chico de su lado le lanzó una mirada de indiferencia.

—Elrion —se presentó— Mago bajo las órdenes de Ashran.

"Ashran" repitió en su mente. Apretó con más fuerza el mango de Sumlaris y endureció su mueca.

—Y aquí a mi lado Kirtash, ambos somos los encargados de que desaparezcas de este mundo —sonrió mezquino— Y de cualquier otro —nada más decir aquellas palabras el llamado Kirtash desapareció de su lado y Elrion lanzó otra descarga contra él.

Alsan fue capaz de esquivar la llamarada e interponer la espada entre la estocada que Kirtash había atacado contra él. Quedando cara a cara contra el asesino empezó a sentirse mareado, mirando a sus ojos, azules como el hielo, como su espada, que curiosamente, estaba congelada. Sumlaris estaba aguantando perfectamente contra la fuerza de la espada, pero algo ocurría en el cuerpo de Alsan. Un sopor se adueñó de su cuerpo y sin darse cuenta aminoró la fuerza.

—¡Alsan! —escuchó como alguien gritaba su nombre. Acto seguido algo explotaba a su lado.

Cuando Kirtash se apartó de su lado, Alsan fue capaz de volver a la realidad.

Shail estaba a su lado. Había creado de nuevo un círculo de protección. Segundos más tarde estaban de vuelta en Limbhad.

—¿Qué te crees que estabas haciendo? ¿Yendo a la Tierra tú solo y con esas pintas? —le riñó Shail.

Alsan no respondió en un principio, estaba recuperándose del ataque aún.

—¡Podrías haber muerto, Alsan! ¡Y yo ni siquiera me hubiera enterado!

—No tenía ni idea de que podía pasar eso.

—Tiene que ser una broma. Hace dos días nos atacaron al encontrarlos por accidente. Llevábamos la ropa de Idhún, allí había más humanos y no atacaron a ninguno. No me digas que no tenías ni idea de que podía pasar eso. Además, ¿qué mosca te ha picado para ir a pasearte por la tierra? Ayer mismo me estabas diciendo que no querías ni que la mencionara.

—Tú te paseas por allí como si nada.

—¡Por qué yo sé lo que hago! ¡Yo no soy el idiota que se pasea con la armadura de Nurgon! —alzó los brazos, molesto— Y una espada Legendaria, por los Seis… —se cubrió la cara con los humanos.— ¿Qué pretendías hacer allí?

—Pretendía ir a Idhún

Shail no respondió a aquello. Se quedó con las palabras en la boca. Le miró fijamente.

—¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? ¿Que no podíamos regresar a Idhún? —avanzó hacia Shail. Él apartó la mirada.

—Creía... Creía que era un fallo del Alma, que hoy podríamos. No quería preocuparte.

—Hay algo más.

—Claro que hay algo más, Alsan. En estos tres días que he compartido contigo aquí no has dejado de poner pegas a todo lo que hacía o decía y no eres capaz de acatar unas simples instrucciones y es la segunda vez que pones tu vida en peligro de esa manera.

Alsan respiró profundamente.

—Es lo que debía hacer.

—¿Poner tu vida en peligro?

—Es lo que hacen los príncipes por su reino.

—Alsan, ahora mismo tu titulo como príncipe me importa muy poco, si es que antes me importaba algo. Estamos encerrados aquí, entre Limbhad en la Tierra, sin rastro del dragón y el unicornio, lo que menos tienes que hacer ahora es hacerte el héroe con asesinos tan poderosos como esos sueltos por ahí. —había avanzado hasta encarar al príncipe— Así que replanteate las cosas si es que quieres sobrevivir, porque si no te matan ellos acabaré haciéndolo yo. —Dijo y abandonó la sala dejando a Alsan con la palabra en la boca.

No tuvo contacto con Shail hasta que dos días después lo encontró sentado en la entrada del bosque, meditando. En un principio había estado observándolo desde las ventanas de la casa, cada vez que se asomaba por cada una de ellas. Había ido y venido por los pasillos bastantes veces y sin embargo, Shail seguía en la misma posición durante horas.

Llegó a creer que había muerto o que solo lo estaba haciendo para llamar la atención.

Si esa era su intención, lo había conseguido, pues Alsan se había acercado a él y ahora descansaba sentado en el árbol a su lado, recostando la espalda en ese.

Shail había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, sólo sabía que había empezado a las seis hora de la Tierra tras mirar el reloj que había comprado allí, había recogido el pelo, cerrado los ojos y dejado que la magia del lugar entrara en él.

La presencia de Alsan lo asustó al abrir los ojos.

—¿Estás aquí porque tienes hambre y aún no sabes usar la cocina? —habló Shail

—Estoy aquí porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer —respondió.

—Voy a hacer la cena.

—Te acompaño.

Ambos llegaron juntos. Alsan caminaba un poco más atrás, tenía la sensación de que Shail aún estaba molesto con él, pero ambos necesitaban hablar sobre la situación en la Tierra.

Abrió la conversación una vez se sentaron a cenar.

—Ashran debe de haberlos enviado en busca del dragón y el unicornio. —sugirió Alsan.

—Pero también iban detrás de ti y de ese hombre que vimos el primer día. Puede que Ashran quiera deshacerse de todos los que son contrarios a él. Que no escape nadie a la Tierra.

—Puede que supiera que veníamos cuando salimos del portal.

—Si es así estamos en peligro —informó Shail— Al igual que lo están todos los idhunitas refugiados. Iré a hablar con el Alma. —ya había terminado su plato. Se levantó del asiento recogiéndolo.

—Voy contigo —dijo Alsan levantándose a su vez.

—No hace falta que me sigas a todas partes.

—Ahora somos un equipo o eso quiero creer. Estamos juntos aquí y necesitamos hacer las cosas juntos.

Shail lo miró incrédulo. No creía que ese fuera el mismo Alsan de hacía dos días. Igual no quería hacerse demasiadas ilusiones con su cambio de actitud.

—Está bien, pero no toques nada.

Una vez en la sala del Alma, Shail se acercó a la mesa central, apoyando las dos manos sobre esta, se concentró en contactar con ella. La señal era complicada de captar, la mirada fija de Alsan sobre él le distraía.

"Alma" la llamó "Necesitamos tu ayuda".

Cuando respondió, Shail le comunicó el problema con los asesinos enviados por Ashran a la tierra.

"Necesitamos que cada vez que detectes magia en la Tierra nos avises, por favor. Para poder llegar allí antes que ellos. Tratar de salvarlos."

El Alma le comunicó que podía, siempre y cuando se encontraran en Limbhad.

—Gracias —le agradeció en voz alta, apartándose de allí. Le hizo un gesto con la mano a Alsan para que le acompañara fuera de allí.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Puede hacerlo, siempre y cuando estemos aquí. —informó

—¿Y si nos encontramos en la Tierra?

—¿Nos? —rió Shail divertido— Pensé que no querrías volver.

—¿Acaso piensas que te dejaré ocuparte de todo?

—¿Un príncipe haciendo tareas domésticas? —vuelve a reír— Eso debe de ser digno de ver.

—¿No has dicho que aquí no era príncipe de nada?

—Uso la carta a mi favor —dice antes de despedirse con un movimiento de mano y adentrarse en el edificio. De nuevo, lo único que puede hacer Alsan es verlo marchar.

El príncipe camina hacia su habitación. Teniendo en cuenta a la hora que han cenado y que parece que Shail tiene muy claro cuándo es cada hora, en la Tierra deben ser aproximadamente las diez y media de la noche, y tras haber estado entrenando toda la mañana para no perder la costumbre, Alsan se encuentra algo cansado.

Esa noche sueña que vuelve a Idhún y que todo está exactamente igual que antes de la conjunción astral. Los dragones sobrevuelan la tierra y magos y semi magos siguen siendo consagrados cada día. Nadie tiene ni idea de quién es Ashran y todos viven felices. Él es coronado rey de Vanissar y no tiene que aguantar a magos que le digan que no tiene que hacerse el héroe, porque él es el héroe que su reino necesita.

Despertar de aquel mundo idílico le golpea con una dosis extra de realidad.

Se pasa las manos por la cara en un intento de que sea otro sueño. Como espera, es la pura realidad.

Sumlaris está apoyada al lado de la puerta, frente a él. Le recuerda que es un caballero de Nurgon, uno que ahora está atrapado allí y que no puede hacer nada. Al final le va a tocar hacer como Shail y salir al bosque de vez en cuando a meditar.

Borra esa idea de su mente instantáneamente de lo ridícula que ha sonado. Una vez vestido y con Sumlaris en el cinto se dispone a regresar a la sala de entrenamiento. Pasa allí el resto del día mientras Shail lo pasa dentro de la biblioteca, leyendo sobre la historia que ya conoce de Idhún para distraerse durante el día.

Los siguientes días se estaba tirando de los pelos. Shail y él ya no comían juntos y a penas lo veía, no sabía qué día ni que hora era y su horario estaba completamente descolocado. Uno de esos días se descubrió desayunando cuando Shail se iba ya a dormir. Ahí el mago descubrió que algo no andaba bien con Alsan.

Al siguiente día le sorprendió con un regalo de la Tierra.

—¿Qué me has traído esta vez, mago? Espero que no sean más vestimentas horrendas… —Shail no le dijo nada, solo esperó a que sacara los objetos de la bolsa.

Sacó un calendario y dos relojes. Uno de pulsera y otro de pared.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Para que sepas en qué hora y día vives. Es de la Tierra, pero supongo que no te costará trabajo adecuarlo al de Idhún. Al parecer aquí los meses y los años son más largos.

En la hoja con los días había marcado dos días, el 15 de marzo y el 24 del mismo mes.

—El quince es el día que llegamos aquí y el veinticuatro es hoy. Los relojes están en hora. Deja que te lo ponga.

Alsan levantó la muñeca y Shail le colocó el extraño artefacto. Habían tres agujas, la más grande marcaba las once y la pequeña las nueve, mientras que otra más pequeña aún iba a toda prisa dando vueltas.

—La aguja grande marca las horas —le explicaba Shail señalando el reloj.— Ahora son las once de la mañana en la Tierra, lo que quiere decir que es de día. —Shail tomaba su mano durante toda la explicación— La pequeña marca los minutos. El tres son quince minutos, el seis; treinta y el nueve; cuarenta y cinco. Por como están las agujas ahora, son las once y cuarenta y cinco o en su contrario las doce menos cuarto, es decir, falta un cuarto de hora para las doce. Un cuarto de hora son quince minutos.

Cuando Shail llegó a esa parte Alsan dejó de escuchar completamente. Que difícil era saber la hora de la Tierra. Deseó que hubiera un sol en Limbhad como los de Idhún y que con solo mirarlos pudiera saber la hora del día que era.

No le acababa de convencer la Tierra.

—De todas formas, si necesitas ayuda siempre puede preguntarme

—No dudes en que lo haga —en su cara Shail veía la confusión. Sonrió con dulzura.

El mago se despidió de él y salió del edificio.

—¡Espera! —lo llamó Alsan— ¿Vas al bosque?

Shail asintió. Ante esa pregunta, esperó que Alsan lo siguiera y fuera con él, por lo que le espero. En cambio, Alsan se quedó allí, de pie, mirándole fijamente sin decir nada. Shail frunció el ceño y siguió su camino.

Alsan no tardó en volver a verlo corriendo en dirección a él por el mismo pasillo.

—¡Coge a Sumlaris ahora mismo, nos vamos a la Tierra!

—¿Qué?

A Alsan no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, una vez Shail vio que llevaba la espada encima le agarró por el brazo y lo llevó corriendo a la biblioteca.

—¡Alma! ¡Llévanos!

Minutos más tarde ambos estaban en la Tierra escondidos tras un edificio, viendo como los dos asesinos de Ashran se llevaban el cadáver.

Shail apoyó la mano en el hombro de Alsan y regresaron a limbhad. Ambos tomaron asientos en las sillas.

—Ni siquiera hemos podido hacer nada —Shail se pasó las manos por el pelo, apoyando la cabeza en estas, con los brazos apoyados sobre sus rodillas.— He tardado mucho.

—Son mucho más rápidos que nosotros. No es tu culpa, Shail —trató de tranquilizarlo.— Venga, ¿no querías ir al bosque? Voy contigo. —dijo incorporándose.

Estando a su lado le apoyó una mano en el hombro. Sintió como Shail temblaba.

—No hace falta. Creo que... Creo que iré a descansar un rato.

—Pero si son las doce.

—Estaré en mi habitación. —dijo y abandonó la biblioteca.

Alsan permaneció junto al Alma un rato más.

—Oye, Alma —se acomodó en la silla, cruzando los brazos— ¿Es cierto que has avisado todo lo rápido que has podido a Shail?

Alma asintió. Fue el momento en el que sintió magia proveniente de algún punto de la Tierra. El Alma no especificó exactamente cuál era la fuente. Quizás había sido del propio Elrion o Kirtash de quien había provenido la magia y que por eso habían llegado tan tarde.

Alsan llegó a la conclusión de que salvar a idhunitas no iba a ser tan fácil como lo habían hecho ver en un principio.


	3. "No quieres hacer esto"

Fue una semana después cuando el Alma volvió a avisar a Shail de que una fuente de magia había aparecido en la Tierra.

En ese tiempo, Shail había permanecido en Limbhad todo el tiempo posible. Su rutina se basó en despertar, salir al bosque y no regresar hasta que la hora de la Tierra marcaba las diez de la noche. Comer había dejado de resultar imprescindible.

Cuando Alsan lo vio antes de partir a la Tierra, juró que aquel no era Shail, sino alguien más. 

En la Tierra, esta vez llegaron antes que Kirtash y Elrion, pero no demasiado. El asesinato de aquella victima fue casi inminente en cuanto Kirtash clavó su mirada en ella. Ambos huyeron nada más murió.

Al regresar a Limbhad, Shail desapareció de nuevo. Alsan estaba muy preocupado por él. Esperó a que regresara a su habitación para hablar con él. Pretendía al menos dejarle descansar aquella tarde.

La sorpresa que se llevó Shail al ver al príncipe sentado frente a su puerta, bloqueando la entrada, le detuvo en seco en medio del pasillo.

—Hola —le saludó Alsan.

Shail no dijo nada.

—¿Has comido algo?

Alsan clavó su mirada en él. Con solo mirarlo supo que no había comido nada en todo el día.

—Oye, Shail. —Alsan hizo el amago de levantarse y caminar hacia él.

—Déjalo —le dijo él y dio media vuelta.

Alsan se adelantó agarrándolo del brazo.

—Debes de comer algo.

—Suéltame, Alsan.

—No.

Shail levantó la mirada, amenazante. Una mueca de asco apareció en su cara.

—Así lo has querido.

Con la mano libre, Shail invocó un hechizo que lanzó contra Aslan. Él logró esquivarlo haciéndose a un lado, sin soltar el brazo del mago. Pronto comenzó a notar como la mano con la que lo agarraba ardía. Tuvo que soltarse, en el momento justo para rodar por el suelo esquivando otro proyectil proveniente de Shail.

Alsan desenvainó a Sumlaris para bloquear el próximo hechizo.

—No quieres hacer esto —le dijo viendo como sus manos se iluminaban.

El rostro de Shail tenía un aspecto enfermizo. Estaba más pálido de costumbre y unas ojeras se habían instalado bajo sus ojos. Su mirada estaba perdida y parecía que no se había lavado el pelo en meses.

—Y sin embargo aquí estamos.

El siguiente hechizo le dio en un costado. Le hizo gruñir de dolor. Se levantó con el tiempo suficiente para desviar el siguiente con la fuerza de Sumlaris.

—Detente, mago —Aslan se afianzó aún más a su espada con intención de cargar contra él.

Shail hizo caso omiso a sus palabras, incluso se podría decir que no llegó a escucharlas. Llevaba días sin pegar ojo y, cuando lo hacía, pesadillas vienen a visitarlo cada vez, haciéndole imposible descansar. Para Shail, ahora mismo Alsan era su mayor enemigo.

Vio a Sumlaris sobre él. Invocó un escudo de protección sobre sus manos y agarró el filo sobre su cabeza. Ambos estaban cara a cara.

La fuerza de Aslan era mucho mayor que la de Shail. Abrumado por las consecuencias de lo que su fuerza podría causar, Shail desplazó su cuerpo a un lado antes de soltar el filo de la espada, haciéndolo chocar contra el suelo.

—¿Quién es el que está haciendo las cosas por su cuenta ahora? ¡Somos un equipo, Shail! ¡Debemos apoyarnos en el otro! —Nada más terminó de hablar, un proyectil le dio de lleno en la pierna.

Shail caminaba hacia él con decisión, con los hechizos cargados de nuevo.

—Maldición, Shail —masculló incorporándose— Me vas a tener que perdonar por esto.

Cargó contra él de nuevo. En el momento que vio que el hechizo de protección rodeaba sus manos retiró la espada desconcertando al mago. Se tiró al suelo y le dio en las piernas, haciéndole caer al suelo. Antes de que se levantara agarró la espada dejando parte del mango libre y le asestó un golpe con este en la sien.

Shail se despertó al día siguiente bastante aturdido.

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, descubriendo que tenía el pelo recogido en una trenza. Frunció el ceño confundido. Se retiró la manta de encima, llevaba también otra ropa.

Era la segunda vez estando allí que había caído inconsciente por culpa de Alsan, pero esta vez, tenía una buena razón para haber ocurrido. Había sido un idiota.

Quiso levantarse de la cama, sin embargo sus fuerzas le fallaron y cayó al suelo. La mala alimentación y sueño de esa semana le había pasado factura.

Alsan entró entonces a la habitación con una bandeja entre las manos. La dejó sobre la mesa lo más rápido que pudo al ver a Shail tirado en el suelo. Lo ayudó a tumbarse de nuevo en la cama. Sin dirigirse palabra aún, Alsan acercó una silla a la cama y se sentó allí con la bandeja entre las manos. Le ofreció la comida a Shail, la cual aceptó sin rechistar.

—Lo siento —dijo Shail al fin.

—No te preocupes. Estabas frustrado, lo entiendo.

—Pero ese no fue motivo suficiente para hacer lo que hice, Alsan —hablaba mirando la taza que tenía entre las manos, dando vueltas a su contenido— No fue motivo para dejarte aquí solo toda una semana y desaparecer como si nada.

—Eso también es cierto. —sonrió con un tanto de pena en el rostro.

—Me sentía fatal. —confesó— Habíamos ido a la Tierra a proteger al unicornio y al dragón y de repente estamos aquí atrapados entre la Tierra y Limbhad sin poder regresar a Idhún, el unicornio y el dragón están perdidos y para colmo hay asesinos que sirven a Ashran que andan sueltos persiguiendo a idhunitas que probablemente también sepan que el dragón y el unicornio están allí.

Habló rápido, más de lo que pretendía, pero no podía detenerse en las palabras o pensaría en ellos más detenidamente de lo que quería.

—Ya te dije que no era culpa tuya.

Shail se sorprendió al ver que Alsan había entendido todo lo que le había contado.

—No es culpa tuya que Ashran haya empezado esta absurda guerra y que un par de sus asesinos bajo sus órdenes estén matando a los nuestros.

—Pero si podemos hacer algo para detenerlo...

—No es culpa nuestra, Shail —le interrumpió. El tono que usó era grave, imponente. Hizo que el cuerpo de Shail se agitara involuntariamente.

—Su- supongo que tienes razón.

Alsan asintió.

—Ahora centrate en descansar. —dejó la bandeja en la mesita de al lado de la cama y se levantó. Apoyó una mano en el hombro del mago— Espero que no te importe lo de... ya sabes —se señaló el pelo y la ropa.

Shail enrojeció notablemente, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo.

—Oh, no, no —negó varias veces— Está bien —dijo en un hilo de voz, mirando su taza— Gracias.

—Si necesitas algo pegame un grito —dijo apretando su hombro cariñosamente.

Shail lo observó marchar.

Se hizo un hueco en la cama tratando de hundirse más en ella, deseando que le tragara. No llevaban ni un mes allí y ya había hecho el ridículo más de lo pretendido.

Cuando por fin decidió levantarse, encontró a Alsan en la sala de entrenamiento. Pasaba más en ese sitio que en cualquier otro de Limbhad.

—¿Vienes a por la revancha? —dijo Alsan con una sonrisa divertida en la cara al verlo llegar.

—Ja, ja, ja —rodó los ojos apoyándose en el marco de la puerta— Venía a decirte que mañana voy a ir a la Tierra, por si quieres acompañarme.

—Claro, voy contigo —intervino antes de que Shail pudiera terminar de hablar

—Se que pierdo el tiempo en preguntarte y eso pero... Espera ¿Qué? ¿Has dicho que sí? Vaya, no he sido el único que ha salido mal parado de la pelea.

—No estoy bromeando Shail. Iré contigo —endureció la mirada— Solo porque no estás en condiciones de ir solo por ahí —propuso como excusa.

—Genial pues —dijo y tomó asiento en una de las sillas que rodeaban la estancia.

Alsan continuó con su entrenamiento hasta que reparó en que Shail seguía allí dentro, mirándolo.

—¿Piensas quedarte ahí mucho tiempo?

—¿Te molesta que te mire?

El príncipe entrecerró los ojos, tratando de descifrar lo que la mirada orgullosa del mago quería decir. La trenza del pelo de Shail le había quedado francamente bien. Ni un pelo se escapaba de ella a pesar de que el mago había estado tumbado todo este tiempo.

—Como quieras pues —respondió y siguió lanzando ataques contra esos muñecos.

El mago lo observaba detenidamente, apoyando la cabeza sobre su mano. ¿Cómo alguien con esa ferocidad y ese cuerpo podía ser tan delicado? Estaba gratamente sorprendido por cómo las cosas habían resultado. Seguía sintiéndose como un estupido al haberlo atacado, pero ahora sabía que él no le guardaba rencor y que si tenían que seguir allí un par de meses más debían aprender a llevarse bien, así en algún momento podrían llegar a llamarse amigos.

Los golpes cesaron en el momento que Alsan se aburrió de aquello.

—La próxima vez podrías servirme de muñeco de entreno —bromeó cuando atravesaban el pasillo.

—Yo no pienso quedarme tan quieto como ellos, Alsan —pronunció su nombre con una sonrisa en la cara.

Se despidieron cuando Alsan se desvió hacia los baños para darse una ducha. Shail tomó un libro de la biblioteca y esperó a que regresara para cenar juntos.


	4. La Tierra

—Al final va a resultar que me equivocaba y en Nurgon si os enseñan a plantar hortalizas y me lo estabas ocultando.

Alsan había salido al bosque esa mañana, antes de partir a la Tierra con Shail.

Su poca fortuna lo había llevado a arrancar un par de plantas a su paso —que parecían estar en buen estado antes de que él las sacara de allí— al enredarse en su bota. Ahora, estaba tratando de solucionar el problema.

—Quería dar una vuelta antes de irnos —suspiró.

Shail sonrió.

—Eso te pasa por no haberme esperado dentro de la casa. Ni siquiera te has cambiado de ropa.

—No quiero llevar eso durante más tiempo del necesario.

El mago rodó los ojos.

—Anda, ve. Te espero en la sala del Alma.

Tal y como había dicho, Shail estuvo allí esperando, sumergido en uno de sus libros.

Al levantar la mirada descubrió al príncipe de Vanissar vestido como un terrestre, con unos pantalones de chándal que le quedaban grandes y una camiseta que se le ajustaba al cuerpo sin dejar mucho espacio a la imaginación. Para más estilo, Alsan se había metido la camisa por dentro de los pantalones y llevaba el cordón del chándal desatado, lo que conseguía que se le fueran resbalando poco a poco.

—¿Dónde están tus zapatos? —fue lo único que le preguntó nada más levantar la mirada del libro.

En vez de las deportivas que Shail le había comprado, Alsan seguía llevando las botas idhunitas.

—Eh, todo tiene un límite. Pero ya podrías felicitarme porque lleve todo lo demás.

Shail alzó la mirada, inspeccionándolo de arriba abajo detalladamente, con interés.

—Está bien. Vámonos —dijo levantándose a la par que dejaba el libro cerrado sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué? ¿Co-? ¿Cómo qué "está bien"? Tú sabes lo que me ha costado...

—Shh —interrumpió Shail su monologo colocándole el libro sobre la boca.— Toma —dijo ofreciéndole un colgante tras dejar el libro sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Para que entiendas a la gente de la Tierra. Bueno... para que entiendas su idioma.

Alsan lo cogió sin preguntar nada más y se lo colocó alrededor del cuello.

—Alma, llévanos a la Tierra. —dijo Shail, apoyando la mano en el brazo de Alsan.

Alma los dejó en el sitio al que viajaban siempre.

Shail le hizo una señal a Alsan para que lo siguiera. Ambos caminaron por las abarrotadas calles de aquella ciudad.

—¿Dónde tienes pensado ir? —preguntó Alsan una vez cogió su ritmo y se colocó a su lado.

—Viendo la hora que es… —el reloj de su muñeca marcaba las doce y media de la mañana— No a muchos sitios, pero a algo nos dará tiempo a hacer antes de comer. Por la tarde podremos seguir.

—Espera ¿pretendes que pase el día aquí? ¿En la Tierra?

La sonrisa de Shail respondió por él.

El plan de Shail era sencillo. En las veces que había pasado por la Tierra, había visto tiendas de cosas muy curiosas y tenía la intención de visitarlas todas. Así que ese día mataría dos pájaros de un tiro y lo haría mientras sacaba de quicio a Alsan.

Llevó al príncipe calle arriba y calle abajo. Entró con él a tiendas de electrodomésticos, de aparatos electrónicos, de muebles, de joyas... Sin comprar absolutamente nada.

Alsan ya estaba cansado de preguntarle el motivo de aquella caminata que estaba dando, como no, el mago respondió que “Un caballero de Nurgon debería ser capaz de aguantar aquello y mucho más”. Menos mal que había dejado a Sumlaris en Limbhad, si no, habría asesinado al mago hace bastante tiempo.

A la hora de comer, Shail lo llevó a un restaurante de comida rápida y pidió por él.

—Te prometo que no te voy a envenenar. Pégale un mordisco.

—¿Y lo cojo con las manos?

—Te juro que como saltes con lo del príncipe te voy a...

—¿Me vas a qué? —interrumpió Alsan

—Voy a hacer que te tragues esa hamburguesa de un bocado.

Ambos rieron. Y les sentó bien.

Les sentó bien porque era la primera vez desde que habían llegado a la Tierra que reían genuinamente, sin pensar en Idhún ni en nada que girara alrededor de él. Y lo mejor de reír es que ríen juntos.

A Alsan no se le daba especialmente bien comer hamburguesas, por lo que cada dos por tres algún ingrediente se resbalaba de ella y caía en el papel. Shail se reía constantemente de él. A Alsan no le importaba, después de verlo en sus peores, agradecía a los Seis poder verlo reír.

—Vale, te puedes quedar la última patata sí la próxima vez que vengamos puedo llevar la ropa de Idhún. —debatía Alsan.

—Tú sueñas. Pida algo realista. Si así pensabas hacer pactos cuando fueras rey tenías una revolución en dos días.

—Otra vez la carta del príncipe...

Shail maldijo el no poder usar la magia para quitarle la bolsa que contenía la última patata de las manos. Lo fácil que hubiera sido arrebatarsela...

—Está bien... Te doy la última patata a cambio de que me cuentes qué significa el bosque de Limbhad para ti.

El mago abrió los ojos, anonadado.

—¿Ya está? ¿Eso es lo que quieres saber?

Alsan asintió.

—He ido esta mañana para ver qué es lo que te atrae tanto de ese bosque pero no logro entender qué es lo que pasa. Te pasaste literalmente una semana allí dentro, no he visto otra cosa a la que le prestes tanta atención.

—Vaya, no te consideraba alguien tan atento.

—Ya sabes —dijo encogiéndose de hombros tratando de restarle importancia— Hay que cuidar unos de otros. Somos un equipo al fin y al cabo.

Lo único que pudo hacer Shail fue asentir con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—El bosque tiene magia. Me ayuda a concentrarme, me… —respira profundamente antes de seguir— Me recuerda a Idhún —comenta bajando la mirada.

La mano de Alsan se coloca sobre la suya. Shail alza la mirada para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Es la primera vez que lo hace con tanto detenimiento. Sus ojos son de un verde muy bonito. Desvía la mirada al ver que lleva demasiado tiempo fijándose en ellos. Sin ninguna palabra lo ha hecho sentir mejor que en toda la semana.

—¿Has terminado? —le pregunta a Alsan. Este asiente y ambos recogen la mesa. Shail ha olvidado la patata que le pertenecía y ha acabado en la basura. Pero por motivos más importantes.

Shail vuelve a aprovecharse de la presencia de Alsan y lo lleva al supermercado más cercano para abastecer de nuevo la casa de la frontera. Encarga a Alsan tanto de llevar el carro como de poner la compra sobre la caja y como de llevar las bolsas más pesadas.

Durante toda la compra, Alsan ha estado atento a su alrededor, observando detenidamente a los terrestres que pasaban cerca. Sus ropas, sus maneras de actuar, su lengua, que ahora podía entender la perfección gracias al medallón que le habían dado Shail...

De vez en cuando miraba las cosas que Shail metía en eso que había llamado "carro" ¿Desde cuando los carros eran pequeños de metal y tenías que empujarlos? Los terrestres tenían unas costumbres muy extrañas.

—De todo lo que podrías pedirme que haga y me pides que lleve unas bolsas de la compra —se quejó Alsan cuando Shail le tendió las bolsas.

—De los dos aquí tu eres el más fuerte y por, déjame decir, bastante y notable diferencia.

—¿Debería darte las gracias?

—No te molestes —hizo un gesto sacudiendo la mano, restándole importancia.

Siguieron caminando por la calle un par de manzanas más, hasta que Shail se detuvo frente a una tienda e hizo esperar a Alsan fuera.

Un par de minutos más tarde, Shail salía con un libro en la mano.

—¿No tienes suficientes en Limbhad? —mencionó Alsan.

—No ninguno que hable sobre la Tierra. Me parece un lugar curioso.

—Lo que tu digas.

La curiosidad de Shail por aquel lugar le perturbaba a veces. Alsan se apañaba con conocer Idhún y sus costumbres. Ahora llegaba aquí y todo era diferente y además estaba encerrado en un puente Tierra-Limbhad, eso sí que era el colmo.

Shail volvió a detenerse frente a otra tienda, de la que salió con una maceta y una bolsa entre las manos.

—Vuelvo a hacer la misma pregunta ¿No tienes suficientes en Limbhad?

—No preguntes aquello sobre lo que ya te he dado respuesta. Además, tengo un caballero de Nurgon al que enseñarle a plantar hortalizas.

Al fin, regresaron a Limbhad, donde Alsan no tardó en quitarse la estrecha camiseta y tirarla al suelo de la biblioteca, acompañándolo de un suspiro de satisfacción.

Descubrió que Shail lo miraba fijamente. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto.

Esa noche Shail volvió a tener pesadillas. Se descubrió a sí mismo gritando en medio de la noche. La puerta se abrió de golpe y Aslan entró como un rayo.

—¿Qué pasa, Shail? ¿Estás bien?

Shail lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la respiración agitada. Notaba su pecho subir y bajar apresuradamente. Tenía ganas de echarse a llorar, así que lo hizo. Justo ahí, en la cama y con las manos cubriéndose el rostro, Shail se transformó en un mar de lágrimas.

Alsan no dudó en acercarse y rodearlo con sus brazos. Shail en cambio no tenía fuerzas para devolverle el abrazo.

—Eras tú... Y yo... Y Lunnaris y el dragón. Todos, éramos todos —decía entre sollozos, sin detener las lágrimas.

Las grandes manos de Alsan le acariciaban la espalda con ternura. No hablaba, solo dejaba que Shail se desahogara.

“Lunnaris”, pensó. Shail había nombrado al unicornio. Sonrió repitiendo el nombre en su mente. Era bonito, digno de un unicornio. Después de todo el mago tenía buen gusto.

De pronto, se sintió un poco culpable. Shail había estado teniendo esos horribles sueños mientras que en los suyos solo habían cosas bonitas con las que soñaba o las que añoraba. Deseo poder pasarle esos sueños a Shail para que al menos pudiera dormir bien una noche sin la necesidad de estar inconsciente.

Abraza a Shail hasta que deja de sentirlo temblar. Entonces se separa de él y le pregunta de nuevo cómo se encuentra.

—Estoy... Estoy algo mejor. Siento haberte despertado —se disculpó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de la cara.

—No te disculpes por ello. No me importa venir a asegurarme de que estás bien. No me molestas en absoluto.

Y con eso, le da un beso en la cabeza. Sobre el pelo aún trenzado.

Shail le da las gracias en un susurro y se despide de él para volver a dormir. Alsan le hace prometer que si vuelve a pasar algo así que le avise. Shail lo jura. Duerme del tirón el resto de la noche.


	5. Resistencia

Los siguientes días pasan un poco más como el resto. Ninguno de los dos menciona nada sobre las pesadillas de Shail y él parece agradecerlo. Alma los avisa una vez más y una vez más fallan en el intento. Como siempre, Alsan consigue tranquilizar a Shail una vez llegan a Limbhad de nuevo.

En parte, Alsan se está convirtiendo en algo de lo que depender cuando las cosas se tuercen un poco y eso no le gusta a Shail. No puede negar que aprecia a Alsan, pero quiere poder ser independiente sin que los sentimientos tomen el control sobre su cuerpo. Alsan podrá ser su apoyo pero nunca el suelo entero.

Entonces la posibilidad de poder perder a Alsan se instaló un día en su mente y no le abandonó jamás.

—¡Caballero de Nurgon! —le gritó una mañana persiguiéndolo pasillo a través antes de que entrara a la sala de entrenamiento. Alsan se giró bastante confundido.— Es hora de aprender a plantar hortalizas.

Alsan lo miró como si se le hubiera ido la cabeza definitivamente. Pensó que esa idea había sido un impulso de Shail y que al llegar a Limbhad se había olvidado de ello, sin embargo ahí estaba el mago, frente a él, casi arrastrándolo al exterior del edificio para enseñarle a plantar hortalizas.

Definitivamente la vida en Limbhad lo estaba volviendo loco.

Antes de salir al exterior, Shail le obligó a cambiarse de ropa pues "No puedes ponerte a plantar con una armadura de diez kilos" a lo que Alsan solo había respondido "¡No pesa diez kilos!" y había ido a regañadientes a quitársela.

Fuera, Shail le esperaba con lo que parecía ser todo un kit de jardinería. Según le dijo una vez llegó a su lado, lo había encontrado en una de las habitaciones de la casa. No pudo imaginarse a Shail subido sobre una silla buscando en los armarios más altos.

—¿Acaso sabes cómo plantar esto? —Alsan alzó uno de los paquetes de lo que Shail había llamado bulbos.

—Eh, no, pero para eso están las instrucciones. —dijo como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Arrebató el paquete de las manos de Alsan. Este respondió quejando y tratando de cogerlo de vuelta. Shail leía la parte de atrás mientras apartaba a Alsan de en medio.

—Según esto... eeeh —repasó las instrucciones de nuevo— En esencia haz un agujero en la tierra y entiérralos. Menciona algo sobre abono pero la tierra de Limbhad es lo suficiente fértil como para prescindir de aquello.

Alsan no parecía muy convencido de aquello por su expresión.

—Veo muchas lagunas en este plan, Shail… —dijo sentándose con las piernas cruzadas frente a él.

—Confía, Alsan, confía.

—No te creas que no lo estoy intentado...

—Aquí dice que son cultivos de primavera... Eso es una estación de la Tierra y aquí… —levantó la mirada al cielo— Siempre hace la misma temperatura, supongo que eso se parecerá a la primavera...

Shail agachó rápidamente la cabeza, clavando la mirada en Alsan. Aquello logró asustarle.

—Y si... ¿Y si pudiéramos hacer nevar? —preguntó emocionado, con un brillo en los ojos.

"Ya está, el momento ha llegado. Tenía que llegar y ha llegado, ha perdido definitivamente la cabeza" pensó Alsan dejándose caer sobre la hierba gruñendo.

La facilidad que tenía Shail para distraerse era increíble.

—Levanta, Alsan ¡ni siquiera hemos empezado! —le riñó.

—Por los Seis, eres como un niño —comentó incorporándose de nuevo. Sopló un mechón de pelo que cayó sobre su cara. Estaba empezando a quedarsele demasiado largo.

—Tienes un año más que yo, no te hagas el gracioso.

Al fin, Shail abrió aquel paquete y tras hacer un agujero en la tierra plantó unos cuantos. Levantó a Alsan de su sitio solo para poder plantarlas en línea recta.

Shail había sido prevenido y había traído un cubo lleno con agua del río de Limbhad para regarlas por primera vez. Le ofreció a Alsan hacerlo, pero prefirió que lo hiciera Shail, después de todo, había sido idea suya.

La charla sobre cuidado de las plantas vino después y Alsan se arrepintió aún más de haber accedido a aquello. Aunque acceder era una palabra demasiado bonita, el mago le había prácticamente obligado a hacer aquello.

—¿Y qué hay de la maceta que compraste? —le preguntó mientras le ayudaba a clavar unos palos en la tierra para saber donde estaban las semillas.

—Ah, está en mi habitación, junto a la ventana. He estado cuidando de ella como he podido. Hasta que he comprobado que las plantas terrestres podían crecer sin el sol de la Tierra no he decidido plantar estas. Quería al menos estar seguro en esto.

—Vaya, no tenía ni idea.

—Sí, olvídalo. Pienso demasiado con el corazón. En fin ¿te hace un té?

—¿Un té? ¿Es eso algo de la Tierra?

Shail asintió.

—No se ni como he podido dudarlo —suspiró Alsan.

—Genial, espera aquí, yo te lo traigo.

El mago se incorporó sacudiéndose la tierra de encima. Alsan río por lo bajo al ver que tenía toda la parte de atrás de los pantalones manchados. No se lo dijo dejándole marchar al interior de la casa.

Una vez estuvo solo volvió a tumbarse sobre la hierba. Admiró las estrellas que se levantaban sobre el cielo de Limbhad. Siempre le había resultado un cielo curioso, sin embargo nunca se había parado a mirarlo con detenimiento.

No llegaba a reconocer las estrellas que mostraba aquel cielo, quizás eran las que se veían desde la Tierra o quizás eran ambas, las de Idhún y las de la Tierra, todas allí juntas mirándole mientras se tumbaba allí.

A pesar de que la magia del bosque iluminaba como los soles, las estrellas se veían a la perfección y aquello le hacía sentir en paz. Cerró los ojos sin darse cuenta de que se quedaba dormido allí mismo.

Shail lo observaba desde la cocina.

El sitio donde habían estado cultivando no quedaba lejos de allí. Vio como Alsan se tumbaba y se acomodaba con las manos bajo la cabeza. Sonrió levemente al verlo.

Contra todo pronóstico había acabado viviendo en una casa, de no sé cuántos metros cuadrados, con el príncipe de Vanissar. Shail nunca había sido muy fan de la monarquía, por lo que la idea de viajar a la Tierra con él no le hacía mucha gracia, pero no podía haber dicho nada. Él era el príncipe que había encontrado al dragón y bueno, era un príncipe. No planeaba ser su amigo. Y ahora, un mes después de su llegada a la Tierra plantaban patatas juntos.

Que irónico.

Pensó en cuanto tiempo más estarían allí.

Debían encontrar al dragón y al unicornio, perdidos ahora por la Tierra. Shail suspiró, derrotado. Sabía que el Alma lo avisaría si sintiera algún tipo de magia allí, ¿Pero y si ocurría como con los idhunitas y Elrion y Kirtash llegaban antes? No quería seguir dándole vueltas a aquello, no quería que un nuevo miedo oscureciera su corazón.

Cuando el agua estuvo lista, Shail metió un par de bolsitas de infusión en cada vaso donde había echado el agua y con ellos entre las manos salió hacia el bosque de nuevo.

Despertó a Alsan de una patada en un costado.

—Creía que los...

—Que los caballeros de Nurgon podían aguantar cualquier eso y mucho más, sí, sí. Ya me lo sé. Pero esa patada ha sido a traición.

—No te lo niego. Toma —dijo tendiéndole el vaso.

—¿Qué es?

—Pruébalo —le dijo Shail, dándole un sorbo a su vaso— Pero ten cuidado que quema un poco...

Tarde. Alsan había dado un gran trago y nada más tocar su lengua tiró toda al infusión de la boca.

—¿¡Pero qué es esto!? Parece creación del mismo Aldun.

—Necesitas un poco más de cultura de verdad. Es como enseñar a un bebé. Un bebé que encima es mayor que yo —bufó.— Anda, vamos a la cocina y te tomas un vaso de agua fría.

Tras atemperar la lengua de Alsan, este aprobó el té como era debido. No le disgustó, pero tampoco era lo mejor que había probado en toda su vida. Ese raro invento le demostró que los humanos eran muy raros metiendo hojas en el agua para que dejaran su sabor. Luego pensó en las cosas que habían en Idhún y que no habían en la Tierra. Los dos eran raros a su manera.

A partir de entonces se convirtió en rutina salir por las mañanas a regar las plantas antes de ponerse a hacer sus respectivas tareas. Después regresaban a la cocina y se tomaban un té sentados en uno de los bancos que había pegados a la pared exterior de la casa.

—¿Crees que ya estarán? —mencionó Alsan, viendo las hojas que se levantaban de la tierra.

—No creo, en el paquete ponía que tenían que pasar alrededor de ciento veinte días.

—¿¡Ciento veinte días!? —exclamó— ¿¡Y cuanto llevan!?

—¿Aproximadamente? Unos treinta.

—Eso significa que llevamos como dos meses aquí dentro.

—Exacto.

Ambos suspiraron a la vez.

—¿Un té? —preguntó Shail sin apartar la mirada de la planta.

—Ni lo dudes, compañero. Aunque puede que esta vez necesite algo más fuerte.

Comentaba Alsan mientras caminaban de nuevo al interior de la casa.

—¿Más fuerte? ¿Cómo qué?

—¿Nunca has oído hablar del alcohol?

Shail negó.

—Oh Shail, tengo mucho que enseñarte, cosas que no se enseñan en las Torres de los magos —rodeó a Shail con el brazo alrededor de los hombros y le dio varios golpes en el brazo amistosamente. La fuerza de Alsan provocó que se tambaleara un poco.

Alsan se pasó los siguientes quince minutos buscando por las despensas de la cocina de Limbhad por si encontraba algún tipo de licor o bebida alcohólica. Llegó a encontrar unos barriles, pero todos estaban vacíos.

Cuando le dijo a Shail que quería viajar a la Tierra, este casi se cae de la silla. Tuvo que dejar el libro que estaba leyendo a un lado y obligarle a decirlo para poder procesarlo debidamente.

Aún sorprendido, lo llevó a la Tierra después de media hora tratando de convencerle para que se cambiara de ropa.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas exactamente? —preguntó Shail una vez ambos se encontraban frente a la pared donde se exponían todas las bebidas alcohólicas del supermercado.

—No tengo ni idea. No se que cosas se beben en la Tierra —confesó— Son de muchos colores... Y hay muchas botellas diferentes —se acercó para coger una— Ginebra —leyó— ¿Qué es ginebra?

—Creo haber recordado leer que es le nombre de una ciudad de aquí

—¿Y porque le pondrían el nombre de una ciudad a un licor?

Shail se encogió de hombros.

—Me parece curioso, cogeré dos botellas.

El mago no dijo nada. No tenía ni idea qué era lo que planeaba Alsan y mucho menos qué era eso que no dejaba de llamar licor.

Cuando llegaron a la caja para pagar la cajera los detuvo.

—¿Tenéis 18 años? —les preguntó.

Ambos se miraron. ¿Tenían esa edad en la Tierra? Alsan supuso que sí y asintió.

La mujer pareció creerle a él. Por su figura era normal creer que era mayor, si Shail no supiera su edad pensaría que Alsan supera los veinticinco y con creces.

—¿Y tú? —le preguntó al mago.

Alsan le lanzó una mirada asesina. Sabía perfectamente que no los tenía y que estaba dispuesto a mentir, cosa que Alsan no toleraba.

—Claro —dijo algo nervioso. Alsan negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento no puedo venderos nada a menos que me enseñéis vuestros DNI.

Shail y Alsan se volvieron a mirar confundidos.

—¿Qué es un DNI? —le susurró a Shail.

—¡Cómo voy a saberlo! —le susurró el mago de vuelta.

Volvieron a mirar a la cajera esbozando una sonrisa inocente.

—Tiene que creerme, señorita, tengo dieciocho —Alsan trató de convencerla.

Shail vio como sonreía tratando de parecer seductor, inclinándose sobre el mostrador. Aquella imagen era lo más gracioso que iba a presenciar en toda su vida y no le cabía duda alguna. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no echarse a reír allí mismo.

La cajera se quedó pensativa.

—Está bien… —dijo con un tono de voz suave— ¿Cumpleaños?

De nuevo miró a Shail.

—¿Cuándo es mi cumpleaños en la Tierra? —le susurró lo más bajo que pudo.

—¿Qué voy a saber yo? ¡No me se tu vida!

—¡Pero tú eres el interesado en cosas de la tierra!

—¡Pero no en ti!

—¿Cómo que-?

—Ejem —tosió la cajera, interrumpiendo la discusión.

—Cuatro de enero —dijo Shail por él.

La mujer pasó las botellas para cobrárselas y ambos salieron de la tienda dando un largo suspiro.

—Por los Seis, no sabía que era tan complicado hacerse con eso que querías.

—En Idhún no tenían tantas normas para ello.

—Puede que normas que tú no conocieras.

Alsan lo mira de reojo, Shail mira al frente sin darle mucha importancia a aquello que ha dicho. El príncipe frunce el ceño y decide ignorarlo.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un callejón donde Shail los llevó de nuevo a Limbhad.

—Bueno, hemos tenido suerte de que fuera una mujer —mencionó Alsan mientras caminaban hacia la cocina.

—¿Y eso?

—Aún necesito práctica los hombres. —dijo mirando al mago de reojo.

Shail tuvo que parar en seco al cruzarse con su mirada, tratando de descifrar sus palabras. ¿Qué quería decir con eso exactamente? ¿Y porque le había mirado de esa manera al decirlo? Vio como él también se detenía unos pasos más adelante.

—¿Vienes? —Alsan le hizo un gesto con la mano, él asintió siguiéndole.

Una vez allí, Shial sacó dos vasos y Alsan depositó el contenido de las botellas en él. No los llenó demasiado, solo un par de dedos. A Shail le puso menos al ser la primera vez que bebía aquello.

El mago observó como hacía todo aquello. Lo que más extraño se le hacía de toda esa situación es que Alsan seguía con las ropas de la Tierra. Aquella camiseta y pantalón que hace un par de meses había llamado hortera y que se negaba a ponerse. La última vez corrió a ponerse de nuevo la armadura, esta vez ni se había molestado en quejarse.

—¿De golpe? —preguntó Shail.

—De una —asintió Alsan.

El príncipe contó hasta tres y ambos bebieron un trago del vaso.

Cuando el contenido se deslizó por la garganta de Shail su primer impulso fue escupir y toser. Se separó echando la silla hacia atrás, doblándose sobre sí mismo. ¿Qué era aquello? Sabía horrible, no entendía como Alsan no había cambiado su mueca y lo peor de todo que parecía que estaba volviendo a llenar el vaso.

—¿Cómo puedes beberte esto? —dijo sin dejar de toser— Es lo peor que he tomado en mi vida.

—No tiene porque saber bien.

Shail frunció el ceño, algo confundido.

—¿Entonces qué propósito tiene si no lo puedes disfrutar?

—Disfrutaras lo que viene después de un par de vasos más —dijo y se tomó otro más. Shail lo observó con los ojos bien abiertos.

Miró su propio vaso, también lleno, a la misma altura que antes, menos de lo que se tomaba Alsan. No sabía si confiar en él en ese momento. Volvió a tomar del vaso. La misma expresión se instaló en su rostro, arrugando la nariz.

Alsan sonrió levemente al verlo.

Al cabo de unos minutos Shail comenzó a sentirse mareado. Abría y cerraba los ojos constantemente, tratando de engañarse a sí mismo y pensar que era porque estaba cansado.

—Yo te prometí que no te envenenaría pero tú lo estás haciendo conmigo —mencionó Shail apoyando la cabeza sobre la mesa— ¿Cómo es que tú estás tan bien? Seguro que te has echado otra cosa —le acusó levantando un dedo.

Alsan soltó una carcajada sin poder evitarlo.

—Eso es culpa de tu poca masa muscular mago. Estas escuálido.

—Hey, no te metas con mi forma física, no todos podemos permitirnos tener ese increíble cuerpo. —alzó la cabeza apoyando la barbilla en la mesa. Miró a Alsan entrecerrando los ojos.

La respuesta de Alsan fue tomar otro vaso sin romper el contacto visual con el mago. Lo dejó sobre la mesa de golpe. La botella estaba medio vacía ya.

—Vale, esto es muy aburrido —dijo Shail sentándose en condiciones en la silla. Cuyas condiciones eran con una pierna sobre ella— Tengo una idea.

—Dispara, mago

—Te hago una pregunta sobre mi. Si la sabes bebo yo, si no la sabes bebes tú —propuso.

A Alsan le pareció una gran idea. A decir verdad las cosas que sabía sobre Shail eran pocas y a estas alturas ya había aceptado que pasaría bastante tiempo con él en Limbhad, lo menos que podía hacer era conocer a su compañero.

—Vale —dijo Alsan.

—Empieza tú —le dijo Shail.

Alsan asintió deteniéndose a pensar.

—Venga una fácil ¿Cuántos hermanos tengo? —la voz y los gestos de Alsan seguían como antes de empezar a beber. Shail supuso que haría falta una botella para que Alsan se pudiera mínimamente como estaba él.

—Uno, y puedo decirte hasta su nombre, se llama Armin. Todos sabemos Historia de Idhún —suspiró— Me lo estás poniendo muy fácil. Bebe —dice.

Alsan da un trago a su vaso.

—Vale... ¿Cuántos hermanos y hermanas tengo yo?

—¿Hermanos y hermanas? Eso quiere decir que tiene un par... ¿Tres?

—No, fallo. Siete

—¿Siete? —pregunta sorprendido— Vaya.

—Sí, muchos, a veces era complicado vivir con todos ellos… No te puedes imaginar como eran las mañanas antes de ir a estudiar o las comidas incluso —Mostró una leve sonrisa.— Los echo de menos —Shail comenzó a penar en su pasado, antes de abandonar su casa para irse a estudiar a la torre, y en su presente, ahora, aquí con Alsan en Limbhad, buscando al dragón y al unicornio, evitando que unos asesinos acaben con ellos— En fin —sacude la cabeza —vuelves a beber.

Las siguientes rondas fueron preguntas sencillas. Donde habían vivido su infancia; En ese bebió Alsan de nuevo dos veces. "Historia de Idhún" le dijo el mago de nuevo. Shail le dijo que él había vivido en Puerto Esmeralda, Alsan confesó que nunca había estado allí.

—Quizás puedas venir conmigo cuando regresemos a Idhún.

Cuál era su comida favorita.

—En el bosque de Awa tienen una gastronomía fascinante —informó Shail.

Poco a poco Alsan fue dándose cuenta de que había salido poco de Vanissar. Que toda su vida había girado en torno en ser el príncipe de un reino y entrenarse como caballero de Nurgon. Las historias que le relataba Shail sobre su vida en Puerto Esmeralda o en su viaje camino a la Torre y algunos viajes que hizo desde allí hacían que le pesara el corazón. Shail era más joven que él y sabía perfectamente que sabía mucho más sobre el mundo que él.

También descubrieron que era lo que más les gustaba hacer a cada uno "el bosque de Limbhad se ha convertido en mi lugar favorito" respondió Shail, Alsan adivinó aquella, al igual que Shail adivinó que Alsan disfrutaba como un niño en la sala de entrenamiento.

—¿Qué es lo que harías si nada de esto hubiera pasado? —preguntó Alsan. Esa pregunta ya no formaba parte del juego. Iba directamente hacia Shail. La botella estaba a punto de terminarse y Alsan amenazaba con abrir la segunda.

Shail tuvo que pararse a pensar, cosa para la que no estaba en condiciones en ese momento. Había bebido demasiado y todo daba vueltas. Juraría que ni siquiera lograba articular bien las palabras.

—En la Torre —dijo al fin— Seguiría en la Torre. Aprendiendo magia, llegando a no sé, a ser Archimago, si eso se puede —rió— Si no, enseñaría a nuevos magos. Les enseñaría lo que sé. Leería todos los libros. Viajaría entre Torres.

—¿Tú solo?

—He aceptado que va a ser así —le daba vueltas al contenido del vaso— ¿Y tú? —levantó la mirada.

—Seguiría con los caballeros de Nurgon. —comenzó— Visitará mi reino claro y cuando mi padre decidiera, sería coronado rey de Vanissar. Me gustaría formalizar una unión con alguien, así que tendría una reina a mi lado con la que tener descendientes. Proteger a mi reino y su gente es lo que más quería hacer. —hace una pausa antes de continuar— En parte, es mi destino. Para lo que he nacido.

—¿Una reina, eh? —rió Shail— ¿Enamorarte?

Alsan se encoge de hombros, recostándose en la silla.

—¿Tú no? —le pregunta al mago.

Shail se toma unos momentos antes de responder.

—Es curioso por donde los caminos nos llevan. Dices que tienes un destino. A mi me parece que tienes una obligación.

—Enamorarse no es una obligación.

—No hablo de eso —dijo Shail, serio. Se había incorporado, descansando su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla.— Hablo de tu coronación. De todo el rollo de la monarquía. Tu papel como príncipe —aclaró, gesticulando con las manos.

—Es lo que quiero hacer.

—Has dicho que es lo que debías hacer.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, desafiándose.

—No he usado bien mis palabras. No estoy en condiciones de pensar.

Shail no pudo evitar estallar a carcajadas. Alsan mantuvo su rostro serio, observando como el mago se agarraba el estómago con las dos manos, doblándose sobre sí mismo.

—Creía que los caballeros de Nurgon nunca mentían.

—Estás empezando a desvariar.

—No, TÚ estás empezando a desvariar —exclamó Shail levantándose de golpe de la silla. Aquello hizo que su cabeza empezara a dar vueltas como no lo había hecho nunca.

Tuvo que apoyar parte del brazo en la mesa para no caerse. Alsan se levantó de su asiento al ver que su amigo perdía el equilibrio.

—Creo que es hora de que vayas a descansar, Shail.

—Estoy perfectamente —para demostrarlo se incorporó de nuevo y dio un paso a un lado. Alsan se movió de su sitio para quedar cerca por si caía al suelo, que fue lo que exactamente sucedió.

El mago no dijo nada más. Se agarró a Alsan para no caer. Él hizo que le rodeara los hombros con el brazo y decidió llevarlo a la habitación. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante el trayecto. Salieron de la cocina sin ningún incidente. Le sorprendió que Shail no se quejara. lo miró de reojo, descubriendo que tenía los ojos cerrados y apoyaba la cabeza sobre su hombro. Alsan suspiró.

A mitad de camino, Shail se percató de la situación e hizo un movimiento brusco, haciendo desequilibrar a ambos.

—¿Qué haces? Puedo caminar bien —exclamó Shail, sin embargo no hizo ni el amago de separarse de Alsan.

—Lo que tu digas.

Tomó sus palabras como un reto. Trató de detenerse y caminar hacia atrás. Alsan empujaba de él consiguiendo moverlo, pero el mago no dejaba de hacer fuerza, aprecia que hubiera pegado sus pies al suelo.

—Shail… —dijo Alsan.

Tiró de él lo más fuerte que pudo, despegándolo de su improvisado hechizo. Aquello hizo que ambos se tropezaran y se dieran contra la pared más cercana.

Shail acaba dándose un golpe en la cabeza contra la pared. El dolor cesa un poco cuando descubre que tiene a Alsan a pocos centímetros de la cara, apoyando las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza para no caer sobre él. Ambos se quedan así unos segundos. Shail traga saliva. Ahora mismo no tiene control sobre sus impulsos y no quiere hacer una locura.

Cuando siente el aliento de Alsan en la cara, lo aparta colocando las manos sobre su boca, rompiendo el contacto visual.

—Me voy a dormir —anuncia el mago, bastante agitado— No me despiertes.

Alsan lo ve marchar dando tumbos por el pasillo. Por suerte su habitación no está muy lejos, por lo que no teme que no vaya a llegar.

El momento que acaban de compartir ha sido un tanto incómodo y no quiere que lo sea más. Él también camina hacia su habitación.

Una vez se tumba en la cama, observa el techo largo y tendido, pensando en todas las cosas que echa de menos de Idhún.

A la hora de comer, Shail no aparece por la cocina. Tampoco lo ve por la tarde en el bosque. Ni siquiera lo encuentra en la biblioteca. El libro que leía el día anterior sigue allí, abierto boca abajo sobre la mesa del Alma. Pasa por al lado de su habitación, está abierta, pero vacía.

Cree que ha cometido un error bebiendo con Shail.

Las estocadas que atenta contra el muñeco de entrenamiento esa tarde son más potentes de las que ha lanzado nunca, más furiosas, más rápidas. No entiende qué mosca le ha picado a Shail para desaparecer así, de nuevo. Odia que esa sea su manera de afrontar los problemas.

"Somos un equipo mis huevos"

Con la última estocada rompió el tercer muñeco del día.

—¡Joder! —grita clavando a Sumlaris en el suelo con rabia. Sentía que la alianza que habían estado formando estos dos meses estaba empezando a hacerse pedazos. ¿Y todo por que? Ojalá tener la respuesta.

Salió de la sala de entrenamiento dejando a Sumlaris tras de sí, apoyada en una de las paredes. Solo por hoy, necesitaba relajarse por lo que se metió en uno de los grandes baños de Limbhad con esas bañeras tan grandes.

Se perdió durante horas entre las burbujas con olor a lavanda.

El agua tenía una temperatura ideal, toda aquella casa parecía tener todo lo necesario para acomodarse a las necesidades de todos. Aunque quizás era esencialmente porque allí ahora mismo solo vivían ellos dos.

Según le había contado Shail, Limbhad antes era un lugar donde los magos solían quedarse, ir y venir. El puente perfecto entre los dos planteas, ahora, solo una gran casa abandonada.

Tomó una de las toallas y tras secarse se la ató rodeando la cintura. Recogió la armadura y la ropa que se había sacado y las llevó a su habitación.

Por el camino, estuvo atento a cada lugar por el que pasaba por si Shail se dignaba a aparecer de nuevo y al menos dedicarle un hola. No tuvo esa suerte.

Llegar a su habitación le recordó que había dejado a Sumlaris en la sala de entrenamiento. Le gustaba tener esa espada cerca. Después de vestirse con las ropas de la Tierra que ahora le servían como pijama del tiempo que hacía que no viajaba allí, fue a recogerla.

Allí, Shail estaba sentado en el fondo de la sala, apoyado contra una de las paredes.

Entre sus manos tenía uno de los muñecos que Alsan había roto esa misma tarde. De sus manos emitía un brillo cálido. A la par que sus manos se paseaban sobre los cortes del muñeco, este se iba arreglando, volviendo a su estado de siempre, como si nunca a nadie los hubiera roto.

Su expresión era calmada. Alsan no podía saber cómo se sentía en ese momento por su expresión, pero parecía triste. No pareció darse cuenta que el príncipe había entrado allí, él tampoco quiso molestarlo.

Entró haciendo el mínimo ruido posible, tomó a Sumlaris y abandonó la sala tal y como había entrado en ella.

Shail terminó de reparar los tres muñecos cuando el reloj de la Tierra marcaba la una de la madrugada.

Colocó los muñecos en su sitio y admiró la estancia. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Sumlaris ya no estaba allí. Pareció querer sonreír, pero no tuvo la fuerza de hacerlo. Había sido un idiota.

Apagó las luces que iluminaban la sala con un gesto de la mano y salió de allí, caminando con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y la cabeza gacha. Se había convertido ya en una costumbre. Estaba preparado para tener pesadillas aquella noche.

Al día siguiente, como todos los días, se suponía que debían reunirse en el jardín como cada mañana. Ninguno de los dos lo hizo por miedo a incomodar al otro.

Ese día las patatas se quedaron sin regar.

—Hola

—Buenos días

Fueron las únicas palabras que se dedicaron los días siguientes.

El mes de junio entró con un nuevo aviso del Alma.

Tras casi mes y medio sin avisos de nuevas fuentes de magia, esa noche pilló a ambos desprevenidos. 

Ambos dormían en sus respectivas habitaciones. Shail saltó de la cama lo más rápido posible, no había contemplado la opción de que atacarían a esas horas de la noche. Tocó la puerta de Alsan informando de la situación, diciendo únicamente que cogiera a Sumlaris y fuera a la sala del Alma en ese mismo instante. Alsan tardó un parpadeo en acudir con el Alma.

Al llegar a la Tierra descubrieron que en el lugar donde se encontraban era de día, por lo que el sol los desconcertó. Tuvieron la mala suerte de aparecer directamente frente a los dos asesinos.

—Vaya, vaya —Elrion hizo una pausa para soltar una carcajada— Pero si no son los dos rebeldes de siempre.

Ninguno dijo nada al respecto.

—Hoy os veo especialmente poco habladores.

Kirtash a su lado lo miró con desprecio. El hechicero dejó de reír.

Frente a ambos, un celeste temblaba asustado.

—No seréis capaces —habló Shail en un tono grave que Alsan nunca había escuchado.

Fue entonces cuando Kirtash desenvainó su espada.

Shail se adelantó a sus movimientos y se colocó frente a él, impidiéndole alcanzar al celeste. Un escudo de protección se levantó entre ambos. Kirtash y Shail se miran desafiantes.

—¡Shail! —gritó Alsan desde atrás— ¡No le mires a los ojos!

El mago ya estaba perdido. Alsan pudo ver como el escudo parpadeaba. En cualquier momento perdería fuerza y Kirtash atravesaría a Shail con su espada.

Sin ni siquiera contemplar otra opción, Alsan corrió hacia el celeste y Shail y agarró a ambos, apartándo al mago del campo de visión de kirtash.

—Oh, no tan rápido —escuchó decir a Elrion.

Una explosión se produjo frente a ellos.

Shail logró volver en sí. Se deshizo del agarre de Alsan y devolvió el ataque a Elrion. Pudo hacer que se tambaleara y cayera al suelo. Levantó de nuevo un escudo y buscó a sus dos objetivos con la mirada. Allí solo se encontraba Elrion, incorporándose, listo para atacar de nuevo.

Una extraña rafaga de viento pasó por su lado.

—¡Alsan! ¡cuidado! —gritó Shail sin poder ver lo que sucedía tras él.

El escudo tembló debido a uno de los proyectiles lanzados por Elrion. Shail sabía que el escudo podía resistir a esos ataques, pero no sabía si podría a la extraña magia que emanaba la espada del asesino.

Alsan escuchó el grito de Shail con el tiempo suficiente para poner a salvo al celeste y desenvainar a Sumlaris.

Le indicó al celeste que se quedara tras él, donde podría estar protegido. Alsan miró a su alrededor, fuera del escudo de protección pero no vio a nadie.

El príncipe vio como el escudo comenzaba a debilitarse. Se giró para ver lo que ocurría.

Sahil intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener el escudo pero Elrion era más fuerte que él y su magia no resistiría tanto.

—¡Suéltalo! —le gritó Alsan— ¡Suelta el escudo!

—¡No! ¡Hay que salvar al celeste!

—¡Si no sueltas el escudo te quedarás sin fuerzas y no podremos regresar! ¡Nos mataran a los tres!

A regañadientes, Shail bajó el escudo y rodó por tierra evitando un nuevo ataque. Cargó sus hechizos y corrió hacia Elrion.

Alsan se preparó para el inminente ataque de Kirtash.

—Esto sería más fácil si te apartaras, príncipe —habló una voz. Alsan miró hacia todas direcciones, sin embargo no había nadie cerca.

—Eso será por encima de mi cadáver.

Se aferró a Sumlaris con ambas manos. El filo de la espada de hielo chochó contra ella. Vio al chico frente a él, desvió la mirada inmediatamente.

Era complicado luchar sin mantener a penas contacto visual, por lo que el príncipe se vio en el suelo en apenas segundos. Una vez se vio desarmado, Kirtash se fue de su lado.

Una sensación horrible llenó los corazones de ambos.

El celeste había muerto.

Pero eso no hizo que la batalla terminara.

No había ni rastro de Kirtash, sin embargo Elrion seguía cargando contra Shail, que después de la muerte del celeste, había tambaleado hasta caer sobre sus rodillas.

Alsan se acercó corriendo hacia él. Elrion avanzaba. Eso no le impediría alejarlo para que pudieran regresar a Limbhad. Desvió uno de sus hechizos con el filo de Sumlaris.

Entonces Shail vio la oportunidad perfecta para huir de allí.

Antes de que el príncipe volviera a cargar contra el hechicero colocó la mano sobre su hombro y huyeron a Limbhad.

Alsan cayó de bruces contra el suelo de la biblioteca.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Sahil tendiendole la mano para que se levantara.

—No pasa nada, tenías que sacarnos de allí.

—No es por eso.

—¿Entonces por qué te disculpas?

—Por todo. —ni siquiera podía mirar a Alsan a la cara.

—¿Por qué no salimos al jardín y me lo cuentas? Hace tiempo que no lo hacemos.

Los ojos de Shail brillaron y tuvo ganas de llorar. Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía tener a alguien con quien hablar. Asintió con la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios y salieron al exterior.

El jardín estaba tal y como lo habían dejado. De vez en cuando alguno de los dos había salido a regar las plantas, así no morirían y durarian los odiosos ciento veinte días a los que Alsan ya les había cogido manía pero que, sin embargo, contaba cada día en el calendario.

Shail tomó asiento en el banco cruzándose de piernas, Alsan se sentó a su lado apoyando a sumlaris en el suelo.

Tomó aire y comenzó a hablar.

—Me he comportado como un niño. Llevo más de dos meses comportándome como un niño. —dice mirando sus manos juntas.— Digo que somos un equipo que ha venido aquí por un motivo y sin embargo soy el primero en esconderse cuando las cosas van mal. Prefiero esconder los problemas antes que plantarles cara y eso te hace daño a ti —se aparta un mechón que le ha caído sobre la cara.

El silencio reina entre ellos por unos segundos, hasta que Alsan suspira y retoma la conversación.

—Eres tonto —le dice. Shail no lo niega— Todo eso que has dicho es cierto. Que tienes unas maneras muy infantiles de afrontar los problemas. Pero Shail —le apoya la mano en el hombro. El mago levanta la cabeza para mirarlo— Has hecho más de lo que crees.

Shail frunce el ceño, confundido.

—Tú lo has dicho mil veces, somos un equipo —prosigue Alsan— Y has hecho que esto funcione de alguna manera, tu y yo. Has conseguido que siente la cabeza y deje de creerme un héroe por algunos segundos, que piense que formas parte de esto. Me has arrastrado a la Tierra y me lo he pasado bien. ¡Incluso me hiciste ponerme a plantar patatas! Me puse ropa terrestre por ti. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

—¿Que efectivamente soy un crío?

—Que eres más de lo que crees que eres y deberías apreciar eso. Eres el que más ha aguantado de los dos aquí. Ya has escuchado a Elrion ahora somos bueno, rebeldes, algo extraño, somos nosotros los que tenemos una oportunidad de frenar lo que sea que esté haciendo Ashran en la Tierra.

—Somos la Resistencia —sonrió Shail.

—Sí —asintió Alsan.— Así que no se te olvide lo que eres ni porqué te has disculpado. Aprende a apoyarte en mi ¿Vale?

—Creo que esa es toda una conversación para otro momento.

—Entonces cuando estés listo la tendremos, porque somos amigos ¿Sí?

Shail se mordió el labio intentando no llorar. Alsan vio como sus ojos se humedecian. Abrió sus brazos, ofreciéndole un abrazo. El mago lo aceptó. Los brazos de Alsan le cubrían entero, allí se sentía protegido y quiso quedarse allí para siempre.


	6. Shail

Shail había ido esa mañana a la Tierra. Comprar un par de cosas e irse, no quería haberse quedado mucho más.

Al regresar, como siempre, Alsan estaba en la sala de entrenamiento. Por lo que el mago dejó las cosas en la cocina y no lo molestó. Tomó uno de sus libros y se adentró en el bosque de Limbhad.

En su tiempo allí, Shail había caminado siempre por la orilla del río, para tener un camino que seguir en el caso de perderse. El bosque de Limbhad era frondoso y por la impresión que daba desde la casa; infinito. 

Aquella vez, hizo lo mismo, siguiendo su rutina de siempre. En el bosque de Limbhad no se escuchaban animales, no había viento que moviera las hojas, solo el sonido del agua que viajaba por el río y la vibrante magia que lo invadía todo. 

Llegó a un pequeño claro tras un par de minutos adentrándose en el bosque.

Los árboles eran altos, de hojas perennes probablemente, pues permanecían siempre verdes y nunca caían de las ramas. Shail se preguntó si esos árboles siempre habían estado allí y, en caso contrario, quien había sido la primera persona en plantarlos.

Se sentó al lado de uno de esos grandes árboles, cuyo tronco era lo suficientemente alto como para apoyar la espalda cómodamente, mirando dirección al claro.

Abrió su libro y se sumergió en él.

Era un libro de la Tierra. Quería aprender cosas de allí, y por más que Alsan lo dijera, la Tierra sí que era interesante.

Había aprendido que se dividía en continentes y que dentro de cada continente habían países y dentro de esos países muchas clasificaciones más y cada una con sus propias leyes, costumbres e idiomas.

No tenía suficiente vida como para aprenderlas todas.

Descubrió también que allí todas las criaturas eran humanas, no habían yan, ni celestes, ni ningún otro tipo de criatura que caminaba junto a los humanos en Idhún. Al igual que con las criaturas mágicas. Allí simplemente, no existían. La magia en general, se creía inexistente.

Tras un par de horas de lectura dejó el libro a su lado. Respiró el aire fresco y se concentró en el estrellado cielo de Limbhad.

Las estrellas le eran desconocidas. Puede que una mezcla entre las que se veían entre la Tierra e Idhún. Pensó en buscar un mapa estelar la próxima vez que viajara a la Tierra.

Últimamente no pasaba demasiado tiempo allí. El Alma no podía contactar con él fuera de Limbhad y Shail estaba cada vez más preocupado por los ataques de los asesinos de Ashran. El día anterior mismo, hubo uno que tampoco pudieron evitar.

Ambos eran rápidos y fuertes, uno más que otro, el de la espada desde luego lo era, además parecía más confiado y decidido que el hechicero.

La magia de Shail últimamente era peor. Se basaba en hechizos de protección y poco más. Cualquier día acabaría muerto si no fuera por la ayuda de Alsan que se pasaba el día entrenando.

"¿Nunca se cansa?" se preguntaba todos los días que le veía al pasar por enfrente de la sala de entrenamiento y detenerse unos segundos a observar los movimientos del guerrero.

Quizás algún día debería de entrenar con él. Eso le haría ilusión y así cambiaría un poco su rutina. Pero hoy, simplemente, no era ese día.

Cerró los ojos concentrándose en el sonido del agua bajar por el río hasta quedar dormido bajo el árbol.


	7. Alsan

Era la primera pesadilla que Alsan había tenido desde su llegada a Limbhad.

El cielo era rojo, las lunas y los soles se juntaban. La conjunción astral. Todo estaba muerto, cadáveres inundaban las calles de Vanissar. Su padre, su madre, su hermano, todos muertos frente a él.

Agarraba el mango de Sumlaris con ambas manos, La notaba más pesada, y al bajar la mirada por el filo la encontró llena de sangre, goteando. No quiso saber de quién era. 

Se notaba cansado, con la respiración agitada, arrodillado en el suelo, paralizado. Frente a él se encontraba una figura que reconoció al instante; Shail, con sus ropas idhunitas, que lo miraba impasible, sin vida en sus ojos.

—Me has fallado. Les has fallado —le dijo sin mover los labios, con esos ojos cuyas pupilas habían dejado de diferenciarse en un inmenso vacío.

A su lado, un unicornio sin cuerno; Lunnaris, y en lo alto del cielo, un dragón dorado se precipitaba al vacío; Yandrak, a punto de caer sobre ellos.

Se despertó de golpe recobrando todo el aire que sus pulmones habían parecido perder y con el corazón a punto de salirle del pecho.

Era una sensación horrible. Estar allí delante del abismo, la derrota, el miedo y la tristeza de alguien y no poder hacer nada, solo observar como todo por lo que has luchado se derrumba. Y como fallas a los que de verdad te importan.

Esa noche, Alsan comienza a comprender a Shail mejor.


	8. Verano

—¡Buenos días de verano! —exclamó Shail paseándose por los pasillos de Limbhad, dirección a la habitación de su compañero.

Alsan se tapó la cabeza con la almohada en cuanto los gritos se adueñaron de la habitación, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a despertarse y Shail ya había decidido hacerle la vida imposible.

—¿Qué rayos es el verano?

—No tengo ni idea pero todo el mundo en la Tierra está hablando de él.

—¿Me vas a hacer ir a la Tierra de buena mañana?

Shail trató de esconder la sonrisa que le delataría.

—Dime que no por favor —suplicó Alsan, retirándose la almohada de la cara.

—Por favor.

Hasta ese momento Shail había estado en la puerta de su habitación, ahora, muy silenciosamente, se había acercado hasta el límite de la cama donde observaba a Alsan, con ojitos de cordero degollado.

—Por favoooor —repitió shail.

Alsan se volvió a cubrir el rostro con la almohada a la vez que se daba la vuelta para ignorar al mago.

—Me niego en rotundo, la última vez que estuve casi me atropella un autobús. Por tu culpa si no recuerdo mal.

—Pasó la semana pasada. Ha llovido mucho desde entonces. Creía que los caballeros de Nurgon podían aguantar eso y mucho más.

Alsan gruñó al escuchar la estúpida coletilla de Shail.

—¿Y el Alma nos avisa? Debemos quedarnos en Limbhad.

—Ya no.

El príncipe frunció el ceño, curioso por las palabras de su amigo. Se incorporó y clavó su mirada en él.

—¿Qué quiere decir que ya no?

—Me he pasado los últimos días intentando que el Alma pueda contactar conmigo incluso si estamos en la Tierra. A mi también me resultaba peligroso salir a ciegas. —confiesa— El hechizo dura poco así que se tiene que recargar. Puedo usarlo para hoy.

—¡Eres como un grano en el culo, Shail! —exclama antes de volver a pegarse la almohada en la car ay dejarse caer sobre el colchón de nuevo

—De todas maneras tienes que levantarte, ¿que más te da?

Shail agarra la almohada y la quita de encima de la cabeza de Alsan en un rápido movimiento que el príncipe no llega a prever. Este se queja y trata de recuperarla aunque sin hacer mucho esfuerzo. El mago aprovecha su vago intento para levantar un escudo de frente a ellos.

—Vístete, entonces te devolveré la almohada. —dice y sale de la habitación con el objeto entre las manos. El escudo se desvanece una vez Shail abandona el campo de visión de Alsan..

Alsan no podía creer que siguiera dejándose mangonear por un estúpido mago. Gruñó de nuevo retirándose las sabanas de encima.

Encontró a Shail ya en la sala del Alma, vestido con sus ropas terrestres. El mago apoyaba sus manos sobre la mesa. Tenía los ojos cerrados, concentrándose en algo. No pareció percibir la presencia del príncipe cuando entró.

Tomó asiento observando a su amigo.

En la sala, una presencia más parecía estar acompañándolos. Una onda de lo que parecía ser energía comenzó a emanar desde la mesa del alma, exactamente en el contacto que Shail hacía con esta. Dicha onda recorrió la mesa y viajó hasta el suelo llenando la sala con esa extraña y potente aura. Una vez la sala adquirió el extraño brillo, rápidamente regresó sobre si misma y subió por el cuerpo de Shail.

El brillo pareció entrar en el cuerpo del mago. Este levantó las manos de la mesa, aún con los ojos cerrados. Soltó un gran suspiro. Abrió los ojos descubriendo al príncipe sentado sobre una silla, mirándolo fijamente.

Tuvo ganas de hacer alguna broma, de sacarle de quicio como hacía siempre, pero la esencia del Alma había destensado todos sus músculos y se sentía más relajado que nunca. Un calor recorría todo su cuerpo y le obligaba quedarse de pie, observando al príncipe de la misma manera que le observaba él.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó al fin Shail extendiendo la mano.

—No me has dejado más opción, mago —bufó Alsan con una sonrisa tomándole de la mano.

Al rozar la mano de su amigo una chispa salió de la unión haciendo que un calambrazo recorriera el brazo de Alsan, este hizo una mueca. Al ver que Shail no le daba mayor importancia, ignoro también lo sucedido y tomó su mano.

Lo que Shail había llamado verano, a Alsan le parecía el mismísimo infierno.

Las calles de la Tierra que anteriormente habían estado en esencia vacías, ahora se llenaban con millones de personas que iban y venían en ropa muy ligera.

Alsan comenzó a sentir que le sudaba el cuerpo entero. Las piernas tapadas por el pantalón le ardían. Aquello era como un horno a escala global.

Observó a Shail a su lado, quien también parecía un poco acalorado, observando a la gente que pasaba por su lado.

—Creo que llamaríamos menos la atención con las ropas de Idhún —comentó Alsan, al ver como la gente les miraba de arriba a abajo.

—Sí —dijo y comenzó a caminar calle arriba.

Alsan frunció el ceño. Su amigo estaba muy extraño, no había hecho ningún comentario al llegar a la Tierra y tenía la mirada perdida, además, el tono que había usado para hablar no era propio en él. Debería ser el efecto del hechizo del alma sobre él. Lo siguió calle arriba muy de cerca.

Caminaron sin mediar palabra, Shail caminaba rápido, tropezando con su propio pie en varias ocasiones.

—¿Shail? ¿Todo bien? —el mago se había apoyado en la pared de un edificio, al girar la esquina y respiraba agitadamente, con la mano apoyada sobre el pecho.

—No —colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Alsan y en un parpadeo regresaban a Limbhad.

Allí, Shail colapsó sobre los brazos de Alsan.

El príncipe tuvo que dar un paso atrás para mantener el equilibrio. Levantó un poco al mago para ver su rostro. Shail seguía consciente pero su cuerpo entero ardía con solo tocarlo, aún así, no se separó de él, ni pensó en hacerlo.

—¡Alma! —exclamó Alsan.

Alma no respondió, parecía haber desaparecido de cualquier tipo de plano. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue acercar a Shail a la mesa del Alma, la fuente de magia de Limbhad, y hacer que la tocara con una de las manos.

El aura anterior pareció volver a aflorar desde el interior de Shail y viajar hacia la mesa del Alma de nuevo. El mago abrió los ojos de golpe y tomó aire de golpe. Alsan lo tomó entre sus brazos acariciando su espalda, dejando que se apoyara al completo sobre él, dándole soporte. Poco a poco fue notando como su respiración fue adquiriendo un paso normal en el que pudo articular unas palabras.

—Ha sido una mala idea —susurró cerca del oído de Alsan.— Una muy mala idea. No sé por qué pensé que podría salir bien.

Alsan notó la presión de los brazos de Shail abrazándolo más y más fuerte, alrededor del cuello.

Eran ya tantas las veces que Shail fallaba... No era fuerte, no era nada cercano a fuerte y esa experiencia se lo estaba demostrando. Agradecía tener a Alsan a su lado en ese momento.

—Eh, Shail… —le susurró Alsan de vuelta— Podemos seguir trabajando en eso, solo no ha salido bien a la primera —hizo que se separase de su lado para que lo mirase directamente a la cara— ¿Sí?

Shail lo miró con los ojos vidriosos. Alsan sonrió levemente al notarlo.

—Dime, mago, ¿qué es lo que querías hacer en la Tierra?

Tras un pequeño sollozo, Shail le explicó con detenimiento exactamente qué es lo que la gente de la Tierra contaba sobre el verano. Una estación que todos esperaban con ilusión. Algo así como un descanso de al menos tres meses para los que tenían más suerte y en los que hacía calor. Para quitarse el calor la gente vestía con ropa ligera, bañadores y bikinis, también comían comida fría como helados que por lo que tenía entendido eran de muchos sabores distintos y se podían poner con muchas cosas. Allí la gente iba a lo que llamaban piscinas para bañarse y quitarse el calor o en su defecto a las llamadas playas.

Eso era lo que quería hacer Sahil en la Tierra, llevar a Alsan a una de esas playas con arena, tumbar algunas toallas y disfrutar del sol y del agua. Pasar un día normal de verano, juntos.

Alsan confesó que no le hubiera disgustado.

Toda la energía tomada prestada del Alma le había dejado exhausto, por lo que dejó que Alsan le acompañara a su habitación y le dejara descansar un rato allí.

Se disculpó por haberlo molestado por una tontería como esa.

—No hace falta que te disculpes, Shail —dijo desde la puerta antes de salir.

Shail se dejó caer sobre la cama acompañándolo con un quejido. Se secó la cara y tomó un libro de los que había ido acumulando en la mesita de noche.

Apenas llegó a leer dos páginas, se le hacía imposible concentrarse. Dejó el libro a un lado en la cama y se tumbó de lado, sin llegar a concentrarse en nada, solo pensando en que era lo que había salido mal. Quizás era cosa de su magia, que no era tan fuerte como él creía.

Tenía claro que él no era ni desde lejos el mejor mago de Idhún pero al menos tenía unas cuantas cualidades buenas. Eso creía antes, ahora solo tenía claro que servía para alzar barreras de protección y curar heridas.

Giró sobre sí mismo un par de veces antes de rendirse al cansancio y caer dormido.

Un sonido de pasos acelerados lo despertó.

"¿Alsan?" pensó abriendo los ojos. Frunció el ceño, confundido, entonces vio la figura de su amigo correr por el pasillo pasando frente a su puerta.

Aquello sorprendió al mago que, llevado por la curiosidad, se levantó de la cama y lo siguió sigilosamente hasta el exterior.

-¿Qué-?

Alsan había caminado hasta el interior del bosque, llegando al lado del río.

En el suelo, unas sábanas se extendían a su lado cerca de la orilla del río. Una especie de cesta a su lado llevaba fruta dentro.

El príncipe se encontraba frente a ellas, mirándolo directamente con los brazos abiertos, señalando lo que había hecho, con una sonrisa un tanto incómoda en la cara. Lo estaba esperando.

Shail tuvo que morderse el labio para no ponerse a llorar de nuevo.

Se acercó a su amigo poco a poco.

—No se que decir. —dijo cuando estuvo a su altura.

—No hace falta que digas nada. —Alsan se apoyó las manos en la cadera.— No es exactamente lo que querías pero he podido hacer un apaño.

—Nunca pensé que serías tan detallista —bromeó— Podría acostumbrarme a esto.

—No lo hagas por favor. Se me dan muy mal estas cosas —rió.

Shail rió con él.

—¿Te vienes al agua? —preguntó Alsan.

—¿Una carrera? —dijo y automáticamente comenzó a quitarse la ropa mientras caminaba tambaleándose hacia el agua.

Alsan se quedó quieto por un segundo, tratando de procesar las palabras de Shail y observando como torpemente se deshacía de la ropa e iba tirandola por la hierba nada más quitársela. Sonrió ampliamente y se quitó su propia ropa. Una vez estuvo en el suelo lo siguió corriendo hacia el agua.

El chapuzón de Shail mojó a Alsan que aún se encontraba fuera, pero aquello no le hizo retroceder.

—¡Gané! —exclamó el mago saliendo del agua con todo el pelo sobre la cara. Al retirárselo vio como Alsan se tiraba justo a su lado, haciendo que el agua se saliera del río. No tuvo tiempo para cubrirse o huir, Alsan ya estaba en el agua y había encharcado todo su alrededor, sacando agua del río. Shial quedó bajo la ola generada por el chapuzón.

Ambos salieron del agua riendo, Shail bastante más ahogado. Alsan sacudió su cabeza para quitarse el agua del pelo, como un perro.

—Espero que sea como lo que querías en la Tierra.

—Es mucho mejor —sonrió Shail, mirándolo con ternura. De todas las cosas que Alsan podría haber hecho en Limbhad que pudieran arrancarle una sonrisa —como hacer la cena por una vez en su vida o hacer la cama sin que nadie se lo pidiera— esa era la que menos se esperaba y, desde luego, la mejor de todas.

No sabía como iba a agradecerle tal gesto. Quizá se presentaría en su casa en su lecho de muerte y le recordaría aquello "Eh, ¿recuerdas cuando organizaste una playa improvisada en Limbhad? Yo no lo he olvidado". Quizás nunca llegaría a agradecérselo lo suficiente.

Volvió a sonreír tontamente.

Ver a Alsan empapado también era una situación muy cómica. El pelo le había crecido considerablemente en esos cuatro meses que llevaban en Limbhad y al sacudirse se le había quedado totalmente despeinado. Shail recuerda que al conocerlo el pelo no le rozaba ni la frente, eso lo hizo ser más consciente del tiempo que llevaban allí.

Sacudió la cabeza, sin querer pensar más en ello.

El tiempo que pasaron en el río fue de lo más relajante para ambos, haciendo que se despejaran de todas su preocupaciones. Nadaron río arriba hasta que la fuerza de la corriente era demasiado fuerte para continuar, entonces se dejaron llevar hasta que acabaron más allá de donde se habían sumergido.

A Alsan le faltó el pequeño detalle de que necesitarían toallas de verdad para secarse. Al mago no le importó, optó por quedarse tumbado sobre aquella sábana hasta secarse. No mencionó el hecho de que quizás podría hacerlo con magia, así podrían quedarse en el bosque un rato más.

En cuanto a lo que respecta al príncipe, el trabajo de relajarse se le hace un poco más pesado.

Solo acostumbra a descansar exclusivamente cuando duerme, después, no recuerda un momento del día donde se siente a no ser que sea para comer.

Le gustaría decir que mirar a Shail lo tranquiliza, pero en cambio le pone más nervioso ver que él se tumba sobre la sábana y disfruta de las sensaciones del bosque mientras que él en cambio no puede.

El mago no tarda en darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle al no dejar de escuchar los ruidos que hacía al moverse continuamente.

—Dioses, Alsan ¿puedes parar de moverte?

—Lo haría si pudiera. ¿El don de de la magia viene acaso con uno de relajación?

—No, viene con sentido común —rueda los ojos.

Shail se levanta de su sitio y camina hacia Alsan. Una vez está a su lado de pie, le obliga a acostarse.

Como es de esperar en él, al principio se resiste un poco y se queja pero luego acaba cediendo a las indicaciones del mago.

Una vez tumbado, Shail le manda que cierre los ojos. Antes de hacerlo suelta un bufido que hace que el mago ruede los ojos de nuevo. Eso consigue arrancarle una sonrisa.

—Como hagas algo de esa magia sobre mí, olvídate de mi amistad.

Shail decide no hacer ningún comentario. Es exactamente lo que va a hacer, a pesar de que sabe lo poco que a Alsan le gustan las cosas de los magos. Cuatro meses son suficientes para que aprenda a que la magia no es tan mala como se piensa. Aunque ahora Shail también estaba empezando a perder la fe en su propia magia.

El mago se arrodilla a su lado, observando el cuerpo parcialmente desnudo de Alsan con atención. Sencillamente no va a negar que lo ha estado mirando antes, pero es inevitable, parece que toda su ropa esté hecha para marcar todos sus músculos y llega un momento que a él mismo le incomoda encontrarse tanto tiempo mirándolo. Y es que no sabe porque lo mira.

Al principio tenía claro que era admiración. Algo que nunca podría alcanzar y por lo que le tenía respeto al príncipe. Después, tras tantas horas juntos, la admiración había ascendido de nivel a uno que no quería ni nombrar y ahora definitivamente no quería pensar en ello.

Suspiró, ante lo que Alsan abrió un ojo, encontrando a Shail colocando las manos a una respetable distancia sobre su cuerpo mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. Al parecer el mago notó la mirada sobre él y abrió los ojos a lo que el príncipe respondió cerrando el suyo.

Por fin, cuando Alsan estuvo lo más quieto que podía permitirse, Shail comenzó su trabajo.

Alsan sintió como un torrente de energía le recorría comenzando desde donde las manos del mago se encontraban. En un principio se sintió totalmente recargado, como si se sintiera capaz de escalar el árbol más cercano, saltar de él haciendo un triple mortal hacia atrás y acabar en el río en una postura perfecta.

Aquel sentimiento lo abandonó pronto cuando se comenzó a sentir pesado.

De repente todo su cuerpo pesaba la menos veinte kilos más, que no podía levantan ni aunque quisiera, incluso sus parpados se mantenían cerrados, como si alguien le estuviera obligando a hacerlo.

Toda la energía que había sentido en un principio pareció enterrarse en la tierra bajo él y después, no hubo nada, solo el sonido del agua del río que bajaba salpicando la orilla.

Su cabeza estaba vacía de pensamientos y su cuerpo parecía flotar en la estancia. Lo único que pudo notar fue la mano de Shial apartándole el pelo de la cara con suavidad, luego no recordó nada hasta que poco a poco fue recobrando el sentido.

El mago se encontraba a su lado ya vestido con el pantalón mientras leía un libro.

—He de confesar que verte descansar ha sido una experiencia sobrenatural, algo que jamás pensé que vería —bromea sin levantar la mirada del libro— ¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó dejando el libro a un lado al verlo incorporarse.

No sabía qué responder. Se miró el cuerpo por si algo en él había cambiado, pero todo seguía en orden, simplemente se sentía más ligero, destensado. Miró a Shail de nuevo y vio como trataba de ocultar la risa.

—Vaya...

—Me alegro haberte dejado sin palabras —dijo orgulloso regresando al libro.

Alsan se juró a si mismo que algún día quitaría esa maldita sonrisa orgullosa de su cara de mago engreído fuera como fuese.

—Por cierto —quiso añadir Shail — Así es como se siente cuando descansas, no te vendría mal.

—Pues vas a tener que venir a mi habitación todas las noches. Ahora mismo no conozco otra manera de hacerlo.

Pudo ver como los ojos de Shail se abrían levemente y acercaba más la cara al libro, como si tratara de ocultarse. Se aclaró la garganta antes de responder.

—Aprende por tu cuenta y luego puede que me pase algunas noches.

Se arrepintió de sus palabras nada más decirlas. ¿Cuánto era algunas noches? ¿Cuánto faltaba para poder encontrar a Lunnaris? ¿Cuándo podrían regresar a Idhún? Ahora mismo el tiempo era su mayor enemigo y el simple hecho de pararse a pensar en él le perturbaba.

Una sombra cubrió el rostro de Shail.

La respuesta de Alsan tuvo que tomar otro rumbo, preocupado por su amigo.

—¿Estás bien?

Shail había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había escuchado esa misma pregunta salir de la boca de Alsan.

—Sí, claro, ignoralo.

—Ya sabes que si quieres hablar...

—Alsan —interrumpió el mago cerrando el libro de golpe. Clavó la mirada en el príncipe— Hoy es un gran día, nos lo estamos pasando bien y es la probablemente la primera vez que has descansado como los dioses mandan en toda tu vida así que esta conversación puede esperar.

Aquella ristra de palabras acompañadas de una cara tan seria hicieron retroceder a Alsan.

—Es-Está bien, como tú quieras.

Shail asintió.

—Y por cierto —continuó el mago— Hace tiempo que quería decirte una cosa. Le he estado dando vueltas y...

Alsan alzó una ceja.

—¿Sí?

—He notado que he perdido parte de la fuerza que la magia me ofrecía, así que, como idea —remarcó— Me gustaría poder entrenar algunos días contigo- soltó todo el aire que había contenido diciendo aquellas palabras.

En la cara de Alsan se dibujó la sonrisa más grande que había visto nunca.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó emocionado.

Shail se quedó mudo al ver tal expresión en su rostro. Alsan era todo poder y firmeza, cuando su seria faceta se rompía, en algún lugar de cualquier mundo a alguna rana debía de haberle salido pelo porque aquello no era normal.

Incluso parecía más guapo.

Trató de no darle demasiadas vueltas. "Debe ser por el hechizo", pensó y regresó a su libro. Alsan decidió tumbarse en la sabana de nuevo. Abrió los brazos y las piernas como una estrella de mar y clavó su mirada en las hojas de los árboles. En las suaves y verdes hojas de los árboles... En el momento en el que se distrajo, se quedó dormido de nuevo.

"Vaya, si que funciona bien este hechizo", pensó al despertarse.

Miró a su alrededor y no vio a nadie. Lo único que había cerca era su ropa y la cesta a la que parecía faltarle alguna que otra pieza de fruta. No había ni rastro de Shail. Alsan no llegaría a confesarlo, pero las idas y venidas repentinas de Shail estaban empezando a cansarlo.

Entró a la casa con la sábana y la cesta entre las manos. Un olor intenso a comida le dio de lleno nada más abrir la puerta principal. Al parecer Shail se había tomado un momento para preparar la comida sin ni siquiera molestarse en avisar.

—¿Que tengo que hacer para que no me dejes plantado cada vez que estamos juntos?

Pregunta al descubrir a Shail en la sala del Alma como de costumbre.

El mago da un respingo y dirige la mirada hasta el dueño de la voz. Suspira relajando el cuerpo al ver que Alsan su apoya contra el marco de la puerta.

—No puedo dejar de pensar que hay alguna manera de regresar a Idhún.

—Pero ahora es la hora de la cena —dice y desaparece, adentrándose en la casa junto con un gesto de la cabeza que le invita a seguirle.

Shail no puede hacer otra cosa que sonreír y seguirlo.


	9. "No tienes excusa"

En Idhún hay tres soles y tres lunas, cada uno con su ciclo propio, con lo cual hay tres amaneceres y tres atardeceres. A veces Alsan lo echa de menos, no tiene ni punto de comparación con el único sol y la única luna de la Tierra. Shail ya está cansado de escuchar como se queja mientras caminan por las calles de la ciudad a la que el mago acude siempre.

Algo de lo que también se ha dado cuenta es que el sol de la Tierra puede llegar a ser más caliente que cualquiera de los de Idhún juntos. Shail, por supuesto, también está cansado de escuchar como se queja de aquello.

El mago le ha repetido por activa y por pasiva que no hacía falta que viniera si tanto le molestaba la Tierra, pero que si venía, que "Por los Seis, no te quejes de cada cosa que veas". 

Como era de esperar y como ya esperaba Shail, Alsan lo había ignorado totalmente.

—Alsan, te he dicho que solo he venido aquí a por unos libros y tú, sin embargo, tienes la cabeza tan dura como para seguirme hasta aquí y encima quejarte del odioso calor del verano.

Shail había sido precavido y se había hecho con una ropa propia del verano, pues a él no le importaba frecuentar la Tierra. Alsan, en cambio, le dijo que ni se le ocurriera comprarle algo a él, que su mal gusto no era bienvenido. Ahora no se atrevía a confesar que Shail tenía razón.

El príncipe no respondió, solo siguió muy de cerca a Shail por la librería.

El mago se había obsesionado con los libros terrestres. Le daba igual cuales fueran, si aquellos que contaban historias fantásticas o los que contaban hechos reales sobre distintos lugares de la Tierra. La biblioteca del Alma empezaba a quedarse sin sitio y Alsan tenía miedo de que empezara a usar su habitación como biblioteca personal.

De cada estantería revisaba al menos el setenta y cinco por ciento de los libros y, cuando alguno le interesaba, se lo ponía bajo el brazo. Por el momento ya llevaba cuatro y se le estaba haciendo difícil aguantarlos y ojear unos nuevos. Alsan quería saber cuanto aguantaría antes de pedirle ayuda.

Al tiempo de estar allí Alsan comenzó a notar que cada vez que alguien pasaba por su lado lo miraba de arriba a abajo y luego tomaba otro camino ignorando la estantería donde se encontraba el mago. Él los seguía con la mirada, confuso, sin embargo, eso lo hacía más intimidante de lo que ya era.

Cuando el estruendo de unos libros cayendo al suelo llamaron su atención no aguantó más callado.

—¿Pensabas pedirme ayuda ahora o cuando estuvieras arrastrando los libros por el suelo? —le pregunta sin moverse de su posición con los brazos cruzados.

Shail se ha agachado y recoge los libros rápidamente, antes de que algún encargado le llame la atención y le eche de la tienda. Levanta la cabeza al escuchar las palabras de Alsan.

Shail se incorpora entonces con todos aquellos libros entre las manos y con un bufido se los tiende a Alsan que los toma sin ningún esfuerzo. Los cuenta una vez se ha acostumbrado a su peso.

—No crees... ¿Qué ya tienes suficientes?

Alsan los inspecciona, trata de leer los títulos, pero está en un idioma terrestre que no entiende. ¿Shail puede entender eso? ¿Ha sido capaz de leerse todas las páginas que tiene ese libro? No puede evitar sorprenderse. Queda en su lista preguntarle a Shail que diablos hace en sus ratos libres para haber aprendido todo un idioma en menos de cuatro meses.

—¿Qué te crees que hago cuando te pasas horas entrenando?

—Pero dijiste que querías entrenar conmigo.

El mago no respondió. Alsan llevaba una semana esperando a que se pasara por la sala de entrenamiento, pero ni siquiera lo había visto pasar por delante de la puerta que siempre mantenía abierta.

—Tú eres fuerte, yo no —comienza a decir ojeando un nuevo libro— No quiero entorpecer —dice dejando el libro y tomando uno nuevo de la estantería. Se aleja varios pasos e inspecciona la estantería entera. Deja el libro que lleva entre manos en su sitio y se vuelve hacia Alsan— Creo que ya está —comenta apoyando las manos la pila de libros que sujeta el príncipe.

—¿Pero para qué crees que sirve entrenar? He entrenado a niños más jóvenes que tú Shail.

—Guerreros —puntúa.

—Bueno no debe ser tan diferente. Tú me has atacado alguna vez, sé de lo que eres capaz.

—La cosa es que ya no se si lo soy.

—Razón de más para que vengas conmigo a entrenar.

Shail suspira. Alsan tiene un don para convencerlo por el simple hecho de ser un cabezota de cuidado.

—No te prometo nada —dice— Ahora, ayúdame a llevar estos libros al mostrador.

—Ayudar no es hacer todo el trabajo, mago. Tú que sabes de todo creo que esa definición se te escapa.

Ve al mago suspirar agotado, pero sabe que esconde una sonrisa bajo los labios apretados. Prefiere no mencionarlo y quedarse con ese pequeño detalle para él solo.

Cuando Shail se dispone a pagar Alsan se pregunta por primera vez en meses de donde saca tanto dinero para gastarlo de esa manera. Shail pasa tanto tiempo solo que no quiere ni pensarlo, lo que sí sabe es que si por algún casual se dedica a robarlo Alsan le perderá todo el respeto que algún día le ha tenido.

Una nueva montaña de libros se alza sobre la mesa del Alma nada más regresan a Limbhad.

—Si me disculpas, voy a darme un baño —dice Alsan— Esto es insoportable.

—¡La próxima vez no te niegues a venir a comprar ropa! —le grita Shail cuando Alsan ya se encuentra en el pasillo.

—¡En tus mejores sueños! —responde. Tiene claro que no va a salir de Limbhad hasta que el tal verano se acabe de una vez por todas.

Cosa que no tarda en incumplir cuando un día Shail le hace saber que en la Tierra hay una lluvia de estrellas.

—Resérvame el día —le dice— Tú y yo. En dos meses. No tienes excusa.

Hace ver como que le molesta y se queja, para no perder la costumbre, haciendo que Shail le suplique como siempre. No le dice que le ha convencido a la primera y que no hubiera hecho falta que se lo dijera dos veces.


	10. "Eres un mago"

El día que parecía tan lejano ha llegado al fin. 

El día en el que todas las mañanas en las que se acercaban al pequeño jardín que habían improvisado (realmente lo había hecho Shail pero él se negaba a decir que era solo suyo) y tomaban un té bajo los árboles habían llegado a su fin.

Alsan desenterraba los frutos de esas tranquilas mañanas y las colocaba en un cubo. Shail regresaba del interior con otro, al llegar, se agachó a su lado y continuó con el trabajo.

Una vez ya estaban desenterradas todas y cada una de ellas, cerraron aquellos agujeros con la esperanza de que la hierba regresara.

Ninguno de los dos lo había mencionado aún, pero no querían que aquellas mañanas terminasen.

Regresaron a la casa no sin antes quitarse la mayor cantidad de tierra posible de la ropa.

—¿Qué quieres que haga con ellas? —preguntaba Shail mientras se sacudía la tierra de la suela de sus zapatos.

—¿Con las patatas? —el mago asintió— ¿Cuántas cosas se pueden hacer con unas patatas?

Shail parecía ofendido al escuchar sus palabras.

—Alsan, un poco más de cultura por favor —le reprimió y comenzó a relatar lo que parecía el volumen entero de la enciclopedia de las patatas, o eso le pareció al príncipe.

Una vez llegaron al interior de la casa y dejaron la pequeña cosecha en la despensa, Shail dejó de hablar sobre las ya odiadas por Alsan patatas, sin embargo, la sonrisa que le había producido a Shail aquello, seguía allí y Alsan no podía dejar de mirarla.

Shail es un chico alegre, un mago poderoso aunque no se lo crea, y de tan energético que es, se nota enseguida cuando algo va mal, así como se nota cuando no cabe en su felicidad, como está ocurriendo ahora mismo. Alsan sonríe suavemente. La felicidad de Shail poco a poco se está convirtiendo en su felicidad.

—Voy a ir a la sala de entreno —anuncia Alsan cuando ambos caminan por lo pasillos— ¿Te vienes?

El mago calla. El príncipe sabe que se lo está pensando por la expresión que adopta su cara, esos ojos y labios ligeramente apretados.

—Iré —asiente.

Alsan alza las cejas en respuesta, gratamente sorprendido.

—Vamos, entonces —responde el príncipe sin disimular sus sonrisa.

Se nota que el único que visita la sala de entrenamiento es Alsan, pues, al contrario de el resto de la casa, la sala de entrenamiento no ha cambiado ni un poco desde que llegaron a Limbhad. 

Shail la observa como si fuera la primera vez que entra. La piedra de las paredes está intacta al igual que la madera. Alsan sabe como cuidar las cosas que aprecia.

El sonido del Sumlaris al desenvainar le devuelve a la realidad.

—¿Así de golpe? ¿Sin unas palabras de ánimo antes? —comenta el mago al quedar cara cara frente al guerrero.

—Quiero ver que es lo que sabes hacer —dice y embiste contra él, elevando la espada sobre su cabeza.

Shail reacciona inmediatamente, lo que le permite quitarse rápidamente del camino de Alsan, sin embargo este no se da por vencido con solo una vez y vuelve al ataque.

Las manos y parte del brazo de Shail se envuelven en el escudo de protección, e imitando el filo de una espada, estirando los dedos, se interponen en el camino de Sumlaris frenando su ataque. La mirada de ambos se cruzan y brillan a la luz de las antorchas que iluminan la sala. Shail duda un segundo en los ojos de Alsan y disminuye la fuerza, dándole la oportunidad a Alsan de apartarlo de su lado.

—No te distraigas —le dice viendo como Shail tambalea en el intento de no caerse.

El mago levanta la cabeza ante la impasible mirada de Alsan. Él espera el ataque de Shail, no la defensa, eso ya lo ha visto durante demasiado tiempo. Espera su decisión de ataque y que le demuestre que sigue siendo el poderoso mago con el que atravesó por primera vez el portal hacia la Tierra.

—Concéntrate.

Las manos de Shail pierden el color azul adquirido a causa del escudo y cambian a un color amarillento que poco a poco se torna rojizo. Alsan espera con ansias la llamarada.

Pero nunca llega.

Shail se arrepiente de su ataque y regresa a quedarse al margen y correr por la sala, más rápido de lo que Alsan puede seguir. Nota una patada en la parte trasera de la rodilla que le hace doblarla y mantener el equilibrio. 

No puede ver a Sahil, pero prepara su espada y espera otro golpe.

—Eres un mago, Shail —le recuerda. Escucha la respiración del mago cerca.— No un guerrero.

Que asuma lo que es, que sepa que no es lo mismo que él y que es poderoso por ello, por esos poderes que tiene y que se niega a usar.

—¡Eres un mago, Shail! —vuelve a gritar al perder la paciencia. Lanza una estocada al aire que le golpea en el costado al mago sin llegar a cortar carne, pues se ha preocupado de golpear con la parte lateral del filo, pero le sobra con hacer retroceder a Shail y hacerlo volver en sí mismo.

—Ya sé lo que soy, Alsan —dice una vez está frente a él.

—Pues demuéstramelo, atácame.

Shail está cansado de huir y no sabe si le quedarán fuerzas para lanzar un hechizo contra Alsan. No quiere hacerle daño, pero él se lo está pidiendo. No sabe si será un error. Observa el rostro de Alsan a través del filo de Sumlaris que le tapa parte de la cara. Frunce el ceño, parece molesto pero se mantiene sereno.

Un círculo de invocación se presenta en el espacio ante ambos. La luz azul que desprende ciega a Alsan por un momento. Shail levanta sus manos y las mueve para continuar dibujando. No sabe cómo va a salir, Alsan ni quiera se está preocupando por apartarse cuando podría hacerlo perfectamente por el tiempo que le está llevando hacerlo.

El haz de luz que desprende hacia el guerrero es breve y no hace ningún daño exterior a su cuerpo, sin embargo, Alsan comienza a sentirse cansado por el peso de su propio cuerpo obligándole a apoyar a Sumlaris el el suelo para poder sujetarse antes de desplomarse allí mismo. Clava una rodilla en el suelo y apoya la cabeza en el mago de su espada, agotado.

—No era mi intención… —comienza a hablar Shail.

—No —interrumpe Alsan— Está bien —dice deteniéndose para respirar profundamente.— Esto es lo que quiero que hagas, atacar así —mira directamente al suelo, no sabe si aguantará con la cabeza levantada. Puede sentir como Shail se arrodilla a su lado, preocupado.

—Haz el favor de tumbarte —le dice Shail, cansado de que se haga el duro. a él no le queda otra opción.

Al cabo de lo que a Alsan le parecen horas, comienza a sentirse menos cansado, al menos con la capacidad de levantarse del suelo. Al abrir los ojos ve que Shail también parece agotado. Ese hechizo le ha dejado casi sin energía, era más fácil hacer uno sencillo de ataque pero no quería herir a su amigo.

—Te acompaño a la habitación vamos.

—No ha estado tan mal —le confiesa al mago cuando llegan.— Pero prométeme que la próxima vez me atacarás de verdad. Sabes que es más fácil para ti.

Shail da un largo suspiro pero acaba por asentir.

—La próxima vez.

Alsan asiente y cierra los ojos. 

Tras ver como Alsan se dormía, Shail regresa a la sala de entrenamiento tras un breve viaje a la sala del alma para recuperar energía. Quiere sorprender a Alsan la próxima vez y que se sienta orgulloso.


	11. Descanso

Definitivamente había sido una pésima idea ir a la Tierra él solo.

Su cuerpo pesaba como no lo había hecho nunca. Tenía heridas en todos los lugares donde la ropa dejaba ver la piel, lo que incluía la camisa ahora totalmente hecha jirones por las quemaduras. Tuvo suerte de que Haiass no le alcanzara y pudiera llamar al Alma antes de que algo peor sucediera.

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza a causa del dolor que le producía el simple hecho de caminar. Se apoyó en la mesa del alma y se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas.

Trató de usar los poderes de curación sobre sí mismo. Los resultados fueron más bien superficiales, pero consiguieron calmar su dolor considerablemente.

Pensó en Alsan y en cómo debía evitar a toda costa que le viera de esa manera.

Había ido a buscarlo a su habitación nada más recibir la alarma. Al parecer se había quedado durmiendo profundamente y no había habido manera de despertarle por más golpes que le hubiera dado y Alma le acababa de avisar de una gran fuente de magia proveniente de la Tierra. No tenía tiempo que perder.

El guerrero lo encontró en su habitación vistiendo con las ropas de Idhún.

Ambos cruzaron miradas. Ante el silencio, Alsan fue el primero en hablar.

—Llevas el pelo hecho un asco.

Shail abrió la boca para responderle pero se había quedado sin palabras. Pestañeó varias veces y frunció el ceño sin dejar de mirar a su amigo.

—Perd- ¿Perdona? —acto seguido comenzó a reír sin ni siquiera querer evitarlo.

En cuanto Alsan se había plantado frente a su puerta pensó que haría comentarios sobre su ropa, sobre algunas heridas que se le podían ver en las manos o su cara de cansancio, pero sin embargo, se estaba... ¿Metiendo con su pelo?

Alsan lo miraba fijamente, cruzándose de brazos, con una expresión seria, totalmente diferente a la de Shail. El mago enmudeció y se pasó la mano por el pelo al ver la mirada que le estaba echando.

Sí, su pelo estaba seco y parecía que estuviera tocando paja, ¿pero realmente era lo peor que llevaba ahora mismo? 

—Deberías darte una ducha, Shail —le aconseja— Te espero aquí, ve.

Las palabras de Alsan suenan enternecedoras. Ha usado un tono que nunca ha usado con él. Es suave e invita a relajarse y dejarse llevar, fingiendo que todo está bien. Shail se descubre caminando hacia el aseo dejando a Alsan atrás, en su habitación.

Frente al espejo del baño se mira las heridas de nuevo, esta vez con más detenimiento. Espera poder curarlas pronto del todo, no le apetece tener un recuerdo físico de que es un idiota integral, necesita ser más cuidadoso, aplicarse lo que siempre le recrimina a Alsan.

Tras una corta pero relajante ducha, se viste con una muda de manga larga de nuevo.

Alsan le espera en su habitación ojeando uno de sus libros.

Al darse cuenta que el mago acaba de atravesar la puerta deja sus pertenencias y se acerca a él.

—¿Qué querías de mí? —pregunta Shail, colocando las manos en las caderas.

—Solo hablar, ¿te parece bien?

—Sí claro —dice encogiéndose de hombros.

Shail se mueve hasta sentarse en la cama sentado sobre una pierna, dejando la otra colgando por el límite de la cama. Alsan le sigue, sentándose a su lado. Shail lo observa con curiosidad descansando la cabeza sobre la mano.

La paz que transmite Alsan en esos momentos invade toda la habitación, Shail es consciente que son los efectos del hechizo, pero no puede evitar ver a Alsan de una manera que no lo había visto nunca.

—Sigues teniendo el pelo alborotado —comenta nada más levantar la mirada— Déjame. —dice alzando las manos con intención de tocar su cabeza.

Shail hace el amago de apartarse.

—Espera —dice este acomodándose sobre el colchón, dándole la espalda al príncipe, dejándole todo el espacio que necesita.

Shail lleva sobre los hombros una toalla que evita que se le moje la camisa, Alsan la aprovecha y la pasa por su pelo, en un intento de secarlo lo máximo posible.

Shail se estremece ante el contacto de las manos de Alsan, a pesar de la toalla que se encuentra entre su toque medio. Es la primera vez que se tocan sin que alguno delos dos este inconsciente o convaleciente, y a Shail le alivia un poco estar de espaldas al príncipe y que no pueda verle la cara de tonto que lleva ahora mismo.

Nada más notar como la toalla cae de nuevo a sus hombros, las manos del príncipe comienzan a pasearse por su cabeza. Shail cierra los ojos inconscientemente.

—Se que has estado en la Tierra —dice Alsan sin rodeos comenzando a trenzar su pelo.

Los ojos de Shail se abren de par en par y cree quedarse sin respiración. No es capaz de decir nada, Alsan sigue la conversación por él.

—También sé que has intentado despertarme —nota como sus dedos le acarician el cuero cabelludo al separar el pelo que trenza con absoluto cuidado, sin querer hacerle daño.— Será mejor si no vuelves a usar el hechizo ese tuyo en los entrenamientos.

—Sí… —susurra Shail. 

La habitación se queda en silencio unos segundos más, hasta que Shail vuelve a tomar la palabra.

—Esta vez era una fuente de energía muy grande —le cuenta— Creía que iba a tener suerte y encontrar a Lunnaris. Pero como puedes comprobar —sonríe irónico aunque no lo ve— No ha sido así. Y tampoco he podido hacer nada por esa familia.

Quiera agachar la cabeza y doblarse sobre sí mismo. Se acerca las rodillas al pecho lo máximo que puede, tratando de no moverse demasiado para no dificultar el trabajo a Alsan.

—Lunnaris siempre me ha parecido un nombre muy bonito para un unicornio —confiesa Alsan, tratando de llevar la conversación y los temores de Shail a otro lugar, a uno al que siempre deberían pertenecer.

—Ella se lo merecía. Un nombre así para una criatura tan majestuosa como ella —suspira— ojalá pudieras haberla visto, Alsan.

—Es como si estuvieras hablando del amor de tu vida —bromea Alsan, sonriendo.

Shail también sonríe.

—Casi lo es —ríe.— El último unicornio de Idhún —suspira— Casi parece mentira. Tanto tiempo…Nunca me has hablado del dragón —dice entonces, alzando el tono de voz— Ni siquiera se si tiene nombre.

—Bueno, a ver —comienza Alsan.— Es… un dragón. Encontré su huevo, perdido, distanciado de todos los dragones ya muertos. Sabía que no iba a llegar lejos, no había rastro de su madre y de su padre. Debía hacer algo, así que lo llevé al único lugar que podía hacer algo, aunque no me gustara demasiado; a la orden mágica.

La primera imagen que tuvo de Alsan le viene entonces a la cabeza. Un hombre que entraba a la Torre como una tormenta, gritando palabras que no pudo entender por el barullo que se formó a su alrededor. Dejar de verlo fue cuestión de tiempo y que el Archimago se pusiera en medio mientras Shail lo observaba todo desde una esquina. Un dragón dorado, lo suficientemente pequeño como para que aquel hombre lo llevara entre brazos. 

—Recuerdo cuando llegaste a la torre —confiesa Shail— Parecía un simple sueño, como todo ahora.

La trenza ya hecha cae sobre su hombro. Alsan ya ha terminado su trabajo. Shail no tarda en retirarse la toalla y darse la vuelta para ver al príncipe de frente.

—Le puse un nombre —dice Alsan cuando los ojos del mago se clavan en los suyos— Es… No es un gran nombre.

—Los nombres no tienen porqué ser grandes para significar algo.

Alsan sonríe brevemente ante las palabras de Shail y baja la mirada.

—Se llama Yandrak.

“El último dragón”, piensa Shail y sonríe. Se agacha frente a Alsan buscando su mirada, colándose en su campo de visión

—Si que es un gran nombre.

Ambos levantan la cabeza a la vez, quedando más cerca. Alsan se inclina ligeramente hacia adelante, con la mirada un tanto perdida y se deja caer sobre el hombro de Shail con los ojos cerrados.

El simple movimiento de Alsan ha hecho que el cuerpo de Shail se estremezca por completo y no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto. Coje aire subitamente, como si la sala se fuera a quedar sin él de repente y necesitara acapararlo todo para no desmayarse allí mismo.

Esto no está bien.

—Te suplico, Shail —habla Alsan— Que no vuelvas a usar ese hechizo, me siento más cansado que nunca.

Shail no responde, el príncipe ha girado la cabeza y la punta de la nariz roza su cuello suavemente haciéndole temblar.

Definitivamente no está nada bien.

Shail agarra a Alsan de los hombros y lo separa haciendo que le mire. Cuando Alsan se endereza Shail coloca el dedo índice sobre su frente. Una rafaga de calor repentino recorre su cuerpo, cierra los ojos y al abrirlos recupera aire. Se siente revitalizado.

Alsan se pregunta cuantos trucos más tiene el mago guardados bajo la manga, pero no se lo pregunta, se limita a darle las gracias y sonreír. Prefiere descubrirlos él mismo.


	12. Estrellas Fugaces Pt 1

El final del verano se acerca y, tal como Shail había dicho, una lluvia de estrellas surcaba los cielos de la Tierra esa misma noche e iba a poder verlas acompañado de Alsan.

No iba a confesarlo, pero el mago estaba más que emocionado por aquello y había preparado al dedillo cada detalle para que esa velada fuera la mejor de sus días y noches en la Tierra. Llevaba un día entero decidiendo junto a Alma cuál sería el mejor lugar para ir a ver el cielo estrellado esa noche. 

Cada vez que Alsan pasaba por allí, la puerta estaba cerrada. En un principio no le dio importancia, sabía que a Shail le gustaba estudiar en el interior de la biblioteca, pero cuando no apareció a l ahora de comer, empezó a preocuparse de verdad.

—¿Shail? —preguntó con la oreja apoyada en la puerta. Apoyó la mano sobre la manivela pero al intentar abrir la puerta esta no cedió— ¿Sigues ahí dentro?

El mago respondió con un sí que costó escuchar desde fuera. Sonaba convencido. Alsan optó por dejarlo estar.

Cuando por fin salió, fue para decirle que se pusiera las ropas de la Tierra, que era hora de irse.

El teletransporte del Alma los llevó a un lugar en el que era imposible ver más allá de sus propias narices. Alsan parpadeó varias veces comprobando si realmente tenía los ojos abiertos. Quizás Shail los había dejado flotando entre Limbhad y la Tierra o se había desmayado. Todas esas ideas se desvanecieron cuando levantó la mirada y vio todos esos puntos en el cielo resplandeciendo como nunca antes los había visto hacer.

—¿Qué-?

—Shh —le chistó Shail a la vez que encendía una pequeña llama en su dedo, que al menos le permitía ver la cara de su compañero.— Ven, sígueme.

La mano de Shail rozó la suya a tientas, buscándola para guiarle en la oscuridad. Alsan, sin titubear, la acercó a él y la tomó en un agarre firme que prometía sin palabras no soltarlo. 

Quizás para Alsan era solo eso, el apoyo de un amigo; una guía, pensaba Shail, pero para él, su toque había dejado de significar eso hacía ya unos amaneceres. Sentía su piel arder ahí donde se encontraba en contacto con la de él. El guerrero de Nurgon simplemente le daba la mano para no perderse en la oscuridad. 

Poco sabía que Alsan podía ver perfectamente con la poca luz que Shail emanaba de la punta de su dedo.

Apretando la mano de su compañero, Shail los lleva a lo que parece el borde de un acantilado, desde donde abajo, en la lejanía se distingue un pequeño pueblo cuya luz apenas molesta para apreciar el cielo estrellado en todo su esplendor.

—Aquí —dice el mago— El sitio perfecto.

Alsan hace un barrido con la mirada al lugar. Oscuro como cuando llegaron, la única fuente de luz relevante sigue siendo la que produce Shail.

—¿Me ayudas?

—Oh, por supuesto —responde Alsan.

Separarse de la mano de Shail resulta más extraño de lo que podría haber llegado a imaginar. Alarga el toque hasta que a sus dedos no les queda más remedio que separarse y cuando lo hacen, sienten que han perdido algo tan familiar que parece siempre haber estado allí.

Shail saca una especie de manta del interior de la cesta que lleva consigo.

—A esto los humanos lo llaman picnic —explica Shail mientras saca comida de la cesta bajo la atenta mirada de Alsan.

—Los humanos son muy raros.

Shail ha estado a punto de completar esa frase dejando a Alsan con la palabra en la boca. La ha repetido tantas veces que sabe incluso cuando va a decirla, sin embargo, deja que la complete. Sabe que en el fondo las costumbres de la Tierra le intrigan por mucho que la evite.

Tras preparar lo que el mago ha llamado un picnic, Alsan se hace un hueco a su lado, donde le señala dando golpecitos sobre la manta. 

Espera que esté dura, por las piedras que hay bajo ellas, pero, contra todo pronóstico, es como sentarse sobre un cojín. Imagina que es obra de la magia de Shail. También resulta ser obra de la magia de Shail el pequeño orbe de luz que ahora flota sobre ellos, iluminando lo que debe ser su cena y lo que Shail ha preparado para esa noche.

—Estoy realmente impresionado.

—Muchas gracias —responde Shail orgulloso con una gran sonrisa.

Eso causa que Alsan también sonría sin ni siquiera pretenderlo.

—Esto es una gran manera de cerrar el verano —comenta Alsan dejándose caer sobre la manta con la esperanza de que le recoja como lo haría cualquier cojín. Tiene suerte de que lo haga.

—No puedes cerrar algo que nunca has vivido —niega Shail con la cabeza. 

—Las veces que he ido a la tierra han sido suficientes. Disfruto más cuando estás en Limbhad —abre los ojos, antes cerrados al dejarse caer sobre la manta— Cuando estamos en Limbhad —se trata de corregir de alguna manera.

El orbe de luz desaparece entonces y, dejando el plato a un lado, Shail se deja caer de la misma manera que ha hecho Alsan, quedando a su lado, ambos mirando hacia arriba, hacia el cielo en el que pronto comienzan a ver esas estrellas fugaces que Shail había prometido.

La vía láctea surca el cielo. Shail se lo explica a su compañero, así como las constelaciones que se pueden ver desde donde están. Al mago le asombra la atención que le presta Alsan cuando se lo explica, sin quejarse, simplemente escuchando.

—Creo haberte escuchado decir que puedes pedirle deseos a las estrellas fugaces —dice Alsan tras el silencio de la explicación.

—Así es. Hoy se pueden pedir muchos —comenta y vuelve la mirada hacia el príncipe, descubriendo lo inmerso que se encuentra en el cielo que los cubre. 

La tenue luz que proyecta la luna refleja sobre sus rostro y realza su inmaculado perfil. Shail siente que el corazón se le agranda en el pecho y necesita soltar todo ese aire en un suspiro. 

Cierra los ojos y trata de pensar todo lo que le ha llevado a ese sentimiento. Su cabeza no es capaz de formular una respuesta. Ya no sabe si estar preocupado por ello o dejarlo estar.

Al volver a abrir los ojos, Alsan también lo mira a él.

—¿Ya has pedido tus deseos? —pregunta el príncipe.

Piensa en el dragón y el unicornio; Yandrak y Lunnaris y el estar atrapados en el puente Tierra-Limbhad, pero sabe que eso no se va a solucionar con un simple deseo, un simple anhelo del corazón. 

No va a confesarlo, pero su deseo parece estar cumplido justo a su lado sin ni siquiera haber tenido que pedirlo. 

Solo asiente con la sombra de una sonrisa y los ojos clavados en los de Alsan.

El príncipe devuelve la mirada al cielo, sin ser consciente de la mirada que le ha dedicado el mago y prepara su próximo deseo.

“Un futuro en el que volvamos a Idhún”, piensa Alsan “Y que al regresar, Shail siga a mi lado”

Y así, cuando la estrella pasa surcando el firmamento, se lo hace saber, esperando que sea lo que sea que controla las estrellas en la Tierra lo escuche y lo cumpla.

—Yo también —responde. 

Alsan le tiene que dar la razón a su amigo; es el sitio perfecto.


	13. Estrellas Fugaces Pt 2

Han pasado la noche mirando las estrellas.

El sol los despierta al asomarse por el firmamento a primera hora de la mañana.

Alsan es el primero en despertar, como de costumbre. Al abrir los ojos, encuentra a Shail frente a él, durmiendo tranquilamente como si el sol no fuera una molestia para él. Sus piernas se entrelazan con las suyas. El príncipe se pregunta en qué momento de la noche se han quedado dormidos.

Regresa la mirada al rostro de Shail y con suavidad le aparta un mechón que le tapa la cara. El mago se retuerce al sentir su toque y abre ligeramente los ojos.

—Buenos días —saluda Alsan con una suave sonrisa. 

Dentro de Shail hay algo que quiere huir, salir corriendo de la situación, regresar a Limbhad y hacer como que esa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Alsan no ha hecho que se le remueva todo por dentro, sin embargo, hay otra parte, que va ganando latido a latido, que quiere quedarse a su lado y, si hace falta, acercarse más a él para sentir todo el calor de su cuerpo. 

—Buenos días —responde Shail tras un bostezo

—¿Has dormido bien?

Shail asiente y rueda sobre sí mismo, quedando boca arriba, separándose de Alsan. Al desenredar sus piernas, el mago las recoge al sentir su falta.

—Espero que esta visita a la Tierra haya sido de tu agrado —menciona Shail con un pequeño tono de burla en su voz.

Alsan ríe. Shail no sabe porque ríe, pero le gusta que ría. Gira la cabeza para poder ver su expresión más atentamente.

—Desde luego que sí

—¿Quieres que volvamos a Limbhad?

A pesar de la buena noche que han pasado, Alsan no puede negarle a Shail el regresar a Limbhad.

Entre los dos se encargan de recoger la cena de anoche. El mago se encarga de deshechizar la manta una vez ambos están con los pies sobre el suelo y la guarda en la cesta que luego toma entre las manos.

Shail le ofrece la mano a Alsan para regresar a casa. Nota que su agarre es más fuerte, más fuerte de cualquier vez que lo haya tomado de la mano. Al regresar a la sala del Alma les cuesta unos segundos volver a separarse.

Cosa que Shail hubiera deseado que no hicieran nunca.

—Bueno, voy a ir a la cocina a dejar esto —anuncia Shail, excusándose.

—Vale —responde Alsan viéndolo marchar— Hasta ahora.

El golpe de la puerta al cerrarse hace que Alsan caiga de nuevo al mundo real. 

Allí donde su mano ha tocado la de Shail, su piel arde. Abre y cierra los dedos, tratando de quitar esa sensación. Toma aire profundamente queriendo deshacerse también de la presión que se ha adueñado de su pecho.

Algo debe de estar mal. Algo de tiene que estar muy mal. Tiene ganas de salir de la sala del Alma e ir junto a su amigo, verlo de nuevo, verlo siempre. Sacude la cabeza quitándose esa idea y se dispone a salir de allí, a su habitación.

Sigue dándole vueltas por el camino. No puede evitarlo.

Dormir sería lo único que vería factible si la cama no se hubiera vuelto tan incómoda de la noche a la mañana. Las sabanas se le enredan, agobiándole, sin dejarle respirar. La almohada por su parte, más dura que de costumbre, le hace difícil encontrar una posición en la que realmente esté cómodo. Y su corazón, que hace que se levante con el sudor cayéndole por la frente.

Estúpido, es estúpido.

Tomando a Sumlaris, Alsan, sale de su habitación como una ráfaga de viento.

Un muñeco de prácticas. Dos. Tres. Cuatro tirados en el suelo, rotos, destrozados de una rabia que el príncipe desconoce y que le está complicando la respiración. No sabe cuando toma la decisión de salir fuera, pero de repente se encuentra en el jardín de Limbhad, en el lugar donde el cielo es más visible y ningún árbol puede taparle la vista.

Se pregunta si allí habrán estrellas fugaces, nunca se ha parado a mirar el cielo tanto tiempo como lo hace en ese momento; brazos extendidos, Sumlaris en algún sitio sobre el césped y él vestido con un simple pijama.

Es cómodo, no hace frío ni calor. De alguna manera, la hierba de Limbhad le abraza. Cierra los ojos. Vuelve a abrirlos a los pocos segundos, el cielo de Limbhad es una experiencia que nunca se cansará de vivir y no vale la pena desaprovecharla.

Sigue sin poder dormir, sin embargo, quizás, allí encuentre la paz, buscando esas estrellas fugaces que tanto le recuerdan a Shail.


	14. "El bosque les sonríe [...]"

El bosque de Limbhad les echaría de menos si no se sentaran sobre su suelo cada mañana.

Les echaría de menos si no escuchara sus voces; la de Shail, que cuenta sus últimos descubrimientos sobre la Tierra y la de Alsan, la cual apenas escucha, pero que cuando habla, cuenta lo bonito que es Idhún, y al bosque le encanta escuchar sobre esos dos mundos que sujeta.

También echaría de menos sus risas. Alsan no solía reír, era una risa difícil de escuchar, sin embargo, un día, el bosque la escuchó y se estremeció. Las hojas de sus árboles bailaron a su son y Shail se quedó mirándolas, sorprendido. Después, él rió también, y el bosque le respondió con el suave sonido del rio.

La hierba bajo su cuerpo también se estremece cada vez que siente la presión de ambos. Recuerda como, hace unos meses, los cuerpos dibujaban sus figuras separadas, no llegaban a sentirse una al lado de la otra, y ahora, poco a poco, sus figuras se juntan como si no se dieran cuenta. Eso hace feliz al bosque y, aunque no lo digan, también los hace feliz a ellos; el príncipe y el mago que descansan viendo el cielo estrellado y los árboles relucientes que les saludan sin que ellos lo sepan. 

Hace días que ambos han aceptado en silencio lo que sienten.

El mago ha aceptado que estar cerca de Alsan es que se le tense el cuerpo y se le pongan los pelos de punta, que mirarlo le corte la respiración y esa sensación le resulte tan satisfactoria que no quiere dejar de mirarlo nunca.

El príncipe sabe que coincidir con Shail es sinónimo de sonreír, de que con compartir charlas con él pueden hacer que las nubes se vayan y revelen el sol. Le gusta escuchar como habla, Alsan es un buen oyente, sobre todo para lo que tiene que decir Shail, lo cual le parece lo más interesante que ha escuchado en su vida.

Ahora están en silencio, ambos, compartiendo el bosque. 

Alsan quiere hablar del tiempo, del tiempo que llevan en Limbhad y que les ha hecho sentir y ser lo que son ahora, sin embargo, sabe que a Shail no le gusta hablar del tiempo, por eso, se lo guarda para él y simplemente demuestra lo que ha cambiado el tiempo.

Tumbado en el césped, observa a Shail, que, sentado con el codo apoyado sobre la rodilla, admira el paisaje. El brazo de Alsan se extiende, buscando el mechón de pelo que le tapa el rostro del mago. 

Todo el cuerpo de Shail sufre un escalofrío que va desde la punta de los pies hasta las mejillas que ahora arden. Gira la cabeza, descubriendo la sonrisa que se dibuja en la cara del príncipe a medida que coloca su pelo tras la oreja.

Quizás es ese gesto, quizás es el tiempo, quizás es el bosque, quizás son ellos mismos, pero el espacio que los separa se acorta sin ni siquiera pensarlo. 

Así que cuando los labios de Shail caen sobre los de Alsan ya no importa la razón, solo el momento.

Al principio es una simple presión que provoca que los cuerpos de ambos se estremezcan, pero cuando las manos del príncipe se alzan tomando la cara del mago por las mejillas y su torso se incorpora, deja de ser simple y pasa a ser ese beso que ambos han querido.

Las manos de Shail se posan sobre las de Alsan en un dulce gesto, haciendo que el príncipe abra los ojos y se separe escasos milímetros. Sus miradas se cruzan, ninguno retrocede, están seguros de esto. Puede que esto sea lo único de lo que hayan estado completamente seguros en los últimos meses, por eso, vuelven al encuentro del otro y se dejan llevar todo lo pueden.

La boca de Shail se abre en busca de más y Alsan, que no tiene claro de como va, imita su movimiento a la vez que sus manos se abren camino entre la cabellera del mago, que retira las manos y las lleva a sus hombros, para continuar rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos, con la intención de juntar sus cuerpos.

En un torpe intento de buscar el aliento que se han arrancado el uno al otro, uno de los mechones del pelo de Shail se cuela entre la unión de sus labios. Ambos ríen, sus frentes quedan juntas y sus ojos cerrados.

—Yo, eh, vaya… wow —es la voz de Alsan la que hace que los ojos de Shail se abran y lo mire sin cambiar de posición y pueda admirar la silueta de su rostro. Los labios abiertos que siguen buscando aire y sus ojos que poco a poco se abren hasta encontrarse con los suyos.

—Sí… —es lo único que a la boca de Shail se le ocurre pronunciar antes de regresar a sus labios, con tal fuerza, que ambos caen al sobre la hierba, acabando con una carcajada en los labios del otro.

La mano de Alsan busca la mejilla de Shail y este se acomoda en ella, haciéndose el hueco que había estado esperando todo este tiempo. Las sonrisas de ambos se vuelven a encontrar.

El bosque les sonríe tras sentir una única figura dibujada sobre la hierba, la que sabe que nunca se va a separar por muy lejos que acaben el uno del otro, por mucho que los dioses quieran borrar el dibujo que forman. Limbhad entero se los hace saber, con la suave brisa que empieza desde lo más profundo de su bosque, hasta rozar sus pieles, que se han encontrado después de tanto tiempo buscándose.


	15. Besos

—¿Vale, pero cuando fue el momento que dijiste, “si Shail me besa, no le apartaría de un empujón y le pediría perdón a Sumlaris por haberle engañado de esa manera”?

Alsan parpadea varias veces, cruzado de brazos.

—Nunca pensé que fueras a hacerlo.

Con esa simple frase consigue dejar a Shail sin palabras. El mago se retuerce en su asiento, en aquel pequeño lugar que han acomodado justo fuera del edificio. El silencio es incómodo cuando uno tiene muchas cosas que decir pero no se atreve a decir ninguna. Cosas como “¿Tan poco evidente he sido?” o “¿Tú también querías hacerlo? y si es así ¿Por qué no lo has hecho?” se decide por ambas, de una manera que le resulta menos vergonzoso.

—¿Querías que lo hiciera?

—No lo sé.

No miente. Aún después de haber aceptado su roce, se siente extraño. No mal, porque ha disfrutado con su contacto y su cuerpo le exige volver a sentirlo, pero no sabe que es ese sentimiento. 

—Oh. Bueno, da igual. Quiero decir, siento haberlo hecho.

—Shail —el nombre emerge desde el fondo de su garganta— ¿Crees que si no hubiera querido lo hubiera hecho? Solo quiero decir que… —todas las palabras que quiere decir se le enredan en la cabeza, incapaz de formar una frase que tenga sentido— Que nunca lo había hecho.

—Oh —ahora es a Shail a quien se le atragantan las palabras. El rojo que antes permanecía únicamente en sus mejillas se expande ahora por casi toda su cara.— Creía que con ser un príncipe y esas cosas…

—Nunca había tenido interés en esas cosas. Por eso te he dicho que no lo sé —se adelanta, apoyando los brazos sobre las piernas— No sé lo que estoy sintiendo.

Shail suspira también, enseñando una pequeña sonrisa que pretende ser tranquilizadora.

—No tiene que pasar nada si no quieres. Estamos los dos aquí, solos, lo último que quiero es que te sientas incómodo a mi alrededor. Yo… Lo entiendo.

No lo va a decir. No va a decir que quiere a Alsan desde el día que se dio cuenta de que le gustaba y que ahora podría decirse que está enamorado de él, pero no va a decirlo, sería una locura que solo haría que el único amigo que tiene aquí lo quisiera evitar a toda costa. Solo ha dicho lo que Alsan necesita escuchar para que todo salga bien entre ellos, siendo amigos o cualquier otra cosa.

—No me siento incómodo —habla Alsan— De hecho eso es lo último que me siento. Eres un gran…— va a decir amigo, pero se detiene, no es eso lo que quiere pensar realmente— Eres una gran persona —se corrige— Y me has enseñado mucho desde que estamos aquí y te tengo mucho aprecio. Lo que no quiero que pienses bajo ningún concepto es que creas que no quiero estar cerca de ti.

Shail escucha atentamente sus palabras, digiriéndolas una a una.

—Pero quiero que entiendas que me va a costar estar de esta manera contigo —el príncipe sonríe— Es un sentimiento extraño, pero me gusta sentirlo hacia a ti.

Siguen siendo ellos, no le ponen nombre a lo que ha salido de esa conversación. Alsan se levanta y le ofrece al mago ir a entrenar, algo que consigue bajar los nervios de ambos. Shail se siente más poderoso que antes, con más valor del que ha tenido en las últimas semanas. Alsan lo nota y no deja de sonreír durante todo el entreno. Al terminar, ninguno sabe cómo actuar. Se quedan muy cerca por unos segundos, pasando la mirada de los ojos del contrario a los labios.

Acaban por despedirse con un buenas noches que los separa a cada uno en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Shail no duerme esa noche por una razón muy distinta que las veces anteriores. Nada más lanzarse a la cama oculta su cara en el cojín, ahogando un grito en él. O besa a Alsan otra vez o se muere, piensa que no está siendo nada dramático.

—Buenos días —la voz de Alsan le recibe al chocarse contra el saliendo de la habitación. Levanta la cabeza para sorprenderse con la sonrisa que se dibuja en la cara del príncipe. 

La parte buena de haber convivido con Alsan durante los últimos meses, es que ya sabe lo que esperar de él y la manera en la que se comporta. Ha aprendido a soportar algunas de las cosas que hace y apreciar otras. Shail confiaba plenamente en que nada de eso iba a cambiar en el hipotético caso de que le confesara sus sentimientos, pero ha cambiado, porque ahora puede darle un un abrazo sin tener que dar explicaciones. La mejor parte es sentir los brazos de Alsan devolviéndole el gesto. 

Pasa al menos una semana hasta que Alsan se siente con la confianza necesaria como para pedirle un beso a Shail.

Ocurre tras una batalla perdida en la Tierra. Como cada vez que regresaban de tal situación, Alsan esperaba que Shail caminara hasta su habitación y se quedase allí hasta que tuviera las fuerzas suficientes como para salir y charlar con él, o incluso solo para salir al jardín y lanzar un hechizo hacia el río, lleno de rabia, que hacía salpicar el agua en todas direcciones, sin embargo, esa vez simplemente le pide a Alsan que vayan al jardín, que la noche (o día) estaba bonita.

Alsan se recuesta en un árbol, mirando hacia el río, en calma. Shail no quiere fingir más que no se muere por estar cerca de él. Se sienta entre sus piernas, apoyando la espalda en su pecho, y ahí se acomoda hasta que el príncipe, sorprendido y sin saber como reaccionar, lo rodea con los brazos. Se quedan así por unos minutos, Shail con los ojos cerrados, cómodo entre los brazos de Alsan y él, con miedo a que el mago pueda escuchar el ritmo al que su corazón late.

Su mano se coloca sobre la cabeza del mago y se permite acariciar con suavidad su cabello. Lo ha hecho alguna otra vez, pero esta, cuando es consciente de lo que siente, es diferente. 

La cabeza de Shail se mueve, girándose para mirarlo a los ojos.

La mano de Alsan se coloca bajo su barbilla alzándola suavemente, acercándole a su rostro con cuidado.

—¿Puedo? —pregunta el príncipe en un susurro que solo pueden escuchar ellos.

—Puedes —susurra Shail de vuelta, con la mirada clavada en los labios de Alsan, que deja de ver cuando los siente sobre los suyos tras interminables segundos donde su aliento chocaba contra el suyo. 

Sin darse cuenta, esos besos se vuelven costumbre, una rutina improvisada. Por la mañana al despertar, acompañados de un buenos días, uno tras una conversación, otro cuando terminaban de entrenar, uno más acompañado de un buenas noches. A Shail le gustaba robárselos, reír suavemente al ver la cara de Alsan tras la pequeña presión; a Alsan le gustaba pedirlos, hacer que Shail se deshiciera en su boca.

Siete meses. 

No lo piensan. Solo lo viven.


End file.
